Chuck vrs Happily Ever After
by mssupertigz
Summary: Chuck leaves the spy life & resides in Bay Area Galveston Texas. In plain view he is able to live a pretty normal life till on day Carina knocks on his door. It had been 2 yrs since they said goodbye. Does he continue to live his new life away from the spy life or risk his new normal to save Sarah's? Takes place at the end of S3 but doesn't necessarily follow the show's timeline.
1. Chapter 1

CħᴧᵽṪ€ᴙ 1

"Pull over!"  
"But! We're almost at the hotel."  
" I need something to eat."  
Sarah looked at Carina and shook her head. Then signalled to turn into the Circle K confectionery store.  
"Where do put the stuff. You don't seem to gain a pound."  
"Let's just say it replaces other stuff."  
Sarah pulled up to the door and put the car in park, following Carina into the store, casually walking the aisles hoping that something would catch her eye or scratch that itch as well.  
Paying for their items they headed to their hotel. Gavelston was not a planned stop as their destination included some long awaited RnR, mai tai's, a beach and all the sun they could absorb in Miami. But Beckman's called and cancelled their plans, forcing them to stay the night and head out at the next available flight to London.

Beckman's way of approaching her missions and her agents was her way and the only way. She wanted them there to assist a current mission which would involve doing their part as to "getting as close as they could" to a man named Anton Augustus. Whom Beckman placed at the top of her to do list. Along with MI6, and her two best Clandestine agents their hopes were to smoke him out of hiding for the murders of an undercover agent and her team. Apparently, he found out that she had been sharing his secrets with MI6 and Interpol for the deaths of an Georgian family and possible others who had crossed him. Before she was shot and killed, she reported that a small group of people had escaped their small town stating that many had already disappeared for no reason after a truck drove into town driving to one particular family, taking them then coming back to grab a few more. The team assumed from what they had heard and uncovered that there could be a possible smuggling ring. MI6 didn't know how far the agent had gotten herself involved but it ended up that her team wasn't spared being taken as well. Presumably dead as well. Word got back to Beckman that her help was needed when one of the 'viable' individuals who was abducted was an American aid worker and his family, who's military background had ties to Beckman. After hearing this, Beckman wanted more than what MI6 felt was being done. She knew that there was more to this story and the story had to be heard. Hence the recruiting of Sarah and Carina.

As Carina munched on her various purchased items, Sarah nursed her coffee as she looked for the hotel. Carina continued to munch and stare out her window. As they approached the intersection just before the hotel and Sarah watching the lights. Carina scanned the area and to her surprise, saw someone that she thought she would never see again nor did the driver. Not wanting to alert Sarah. She grabbed her phone and snapped a picture. She was positive that whom she saw was him. As Sarah sped forward. Carina turned back to help her justify what her next steps would be.  
"What are you looking at?"  
Carina then sat facing forward and put her phone away.  
"Nothing really. "  
"Hot guy I bet."  
"Maybe." As she avoided making eye contact with Sarah.

Settling into their hotel rooms. They planned to meet in the morning. Sarah rolled her suitcase down the hall to her room as Carina slid her card into hers.  
Opening the curtains and opening the window to get some air, she grabbed her phone and brought up the picture. The resemblance was uncanny. Either it was him or life was playing a cruel joke. Grabbing her lab top she downloaded the picture and didn't a facial scan. Seconds later she had her answer. 

**Marine Lane – Bay Area West Gavelston**

Chuck walked up to his plain but quaint water front bungalow, placing his bags onto the counter. Emptying them, and placing a few of his purchases in the fridge, he grabbed a plate to house his round steak. When his room mate entered the room. Chuck looked up. "Now you come out." Chuck reached down and gave his big pup a friendly pat down. Jenny was the last thing that Chuck wanted in his life. The last thing that he wanted to take responsibility for, but when Ellie and Devon decided to try Doctors without border again they couldn't take their 4 month old puppy with them. So Chuck agreed to take the pup and the only name that he could think of at the time was Jenny, so Jenny stuck. Chuck told himself that it was because he had been watching Forest Gump and the Jenny was Forest's best friend. But who was he kidding there was another reason. Chuck open the door but pushed his steak further back on the counter. Heading outside with a beer in his hand, it was finally perfect BBQing weather after weeks of rain. Lighting the BBQ he looked out, reminding himself that he didn't have to worry about time because he promised himself to not worry anymore about time, schedules or anything that his past had given him or taken away from him.

Wiping his brow and his neck of the sweat that awaited him after his walk to the market, he looked in the mirror, sliding his hand through his longer locks, taming the animal shapes that had a habit of appearing in this humid environment. He continued to watch his BBQ warm up. Chuck leaned over his balcony staring out watching the boats enter and leave the marina. This never got old. Laughing to himself, he couldn't remember when his love of the ocean had started but since moving out here it had remained strong even after leaving LA almost two years ago. Taking a swig of his beer, he nodded and toasted the late afternoon sky congratulating himself for finally taking the advice that was given by several people, who told him that he was capable of doing great things. He was also tired of his five-year plan morphing into that recurring nightmare of never becoming a reality.

Flashing back to LA two years ago, his flashes were no longer those of CIA or NSA or any other agency or some important governmental files but memories that allowed him to stay true to himself and put the past behind him. His dream of starting his own computer company, was the best investment that he ever put his money into. Devon and Ellie helped financially at first but quickly took a back seat when Chuck's business started paying off. Fulfilling his dream yes, but not cutting ties with his sister, Devon and Morgan. He kept in touch with Casey, as much as he needed to. Casey would drop in once in awhile on his way back from a mission. Staying a few days, then leaving in the middle of the night because duty called. But Casey never brought up the months after Paris. Chuck even cut ties with his dad by selling the cabin and taking all his dad's instruments and gadgets with him. Mostly to keep his dad close by but to pay homage to a man that he didn't really know but wanted to know. At least Chuck thought that his dad would have some small part in his dream.

Grabbing his steak from the kitchen, he seared the steak to the exact texture and turned over the baked potatoe and assorted vegetables which needed a few more minutes. Dishing up he sat in his favourite chair with Jenny sleeping at his feet, looking out at the water. This was his dream but unbeknownst to him this was the calm before the storm.

 **HOTEL**

Carina sat back still trying to get some info on Chuck. Why was he here? What happened between him and Sarah? What had he been doing the last few years? She tried searching Chuck through her channels but came up empty. Her clearance only gave her the least amount of info. It was like he had been erased, vanished or better yet had someone pretty high up in ranks that made sure he wasn't going to be found by anyone. Carina opened another search engine and did a search on Sarah's past entries. She knew that Sarah had left LA abruptly almost two years ago when she flew back to DC looking like she had just lost her best friend. Carina typed in her log ins dating back two years with key phrases but found as much as she did on her own search. Sarah had looked into Chuck a few weeks after returning to DC most likely clearing up some business or work-related issues but like Carina her searched came up empty as well. She wondered what Sarah or even Chuck had done to have both of them living the life they had now after what they had gone through that last year.

Sarah grabbed a towel wrapping her body then grabbing another one to dab her hair dry. Wiping down the mirror from the steam she grabbed her hair brush and for the first time in a long time, he popped into her head. Seeing the reflection of the sun on the dampened tile behind her triggered the time that they had been casing out Guy Lafleur's hotel room, ending up tearing off their clothes sharing a moment while the hot water cascaded over their almost naked bodies. Happily, they weren't hurt but sadly it just added to the pressure of their "fake" relationship knowing that it wasn't going anywhere. Closing the shower curtain, she finished combing her hair, returning to the main part of her room. Calling for room service she curled up opening a beer to start but ended up grabbing the real stuff after the pain was too much. Sarah crashed into her covers instantly being drawn back to the last day of her best job she ever had to the first day of her new forever with out Chuck. Heart broken she dove into her missions. Even trying her hand at being a handler again to a up and comer agent but it wasn't the same. She knew it and Beckman knew it as well. Sarah would see Casey once or twice and would converse on a few missions but out of courtesy Chuck wasn't mentioned yet Casey wanted to let Sarah know that Chuck was doing ok. Ellie still kept in touch till Sarah was unable to answer the many questions Ellie had about her and Chuck and felt that Chuck's actions were warranted.

Carina woke up looking at the clock and seeing 2:30 am. Grabbing her hotel key card, she phoned down to have them hail a cab for her. Carina had dozed off to find Chuck's DMV photo and address awaiting her. Carina swore to herself that she was the worst spy ever. Laughing out loud she could have had this search done hours ago but, she didn't know his real name. Well his given name. Cause Sarah and Casey always called him Chuck or Agent Carmichael, he never had a real last name. Reading his bio after LA, she was impressed to see that he had done so well but wanted to know why they broke up. Exiting the lobby to the cab she gave the driver the address and to her surprise his place wasn't too far from their hotel. Having the driver drive pass the house then swing back, Carina stepped out asking the driver to stay for a bit. Closing the door quietly as it was way to early to cause some nosey neighbour causing some issues, she stared up at the home of Chuck. Walking quietly, she had to make sure that this was the Chuck she knew. Reaching the top of the balcony, she peeked into the closet window but looked up to find a small but impressive camera making its way around to her direction. Taking it as a clue she stepped down just in time and got back into the cab. Stepping out of the cab the driver piped up. "Did you find what you were looking for."

Carina bent down and smiled. "Yes, more than I realized."

 **The next day**

Sarah sat down in the airports waiting area waiting for their flight. Carina finally got through security joining her friend. It would be another 15 hours till they would arrive in London. Sarah got up and turned to face Carina. "Need anything?"

Carina looked up. "Sure, some magazines, chocolate, some licorice and…."

"I'll buy the whole store."

"Okay."

Sarah shrugged her shoulders and walked over to the duty free store. Browsing through the magazines she grabbed a few items here and there to tie them over on the long flight. As she reached for the latest Entertainment weekly. Carina looked up to see a man across from her reading the local paper which on the front cover had a exposѐ on Chuck as one of the most eligible bachelors in Gavelston. It was a very fetching photo but if she didn't get to Sarah in time she would see his face. As Sarah reached for the magazine Carina swooped in stepping in front of the clerk who had just placed the local newspaper to Sarah's left. Extending her arm Carina was able to divert Sarah's eyes away from seeing the paper. Reaching for a random magazine instead Carina added it to the pile as Sarah paid for the items. Carina took one last look back then quickly smiled at Sarah as they walked out of the store.

 **LONDON**

Beckman greeted Carina and Sarah as they exited the elevator. The new MI6 building was very impressive, a major upgrade from their last place. As assistant agents took their luggage, they were escorted into a high security meeting. Sarah and Carina sat down less than dressed for a major important meeting but as Beckman was introduced she apologized for her agents attire, the two sat back taking notes to debrief later.

"Anton Augustus. Anton Wilhelm Augustus born June 23, 1968. Born to a prominent Belgium family, he grew up spending his daddy's money and learning the benefits of the family business but felt that his dad's financial endeavours needed an upgrade. So, reportedly he started escorting immigrants at a cost that ended up making him a lot of money."

Carina raised her hand. "Excuse me General but what does that have to do with this team?"

"Agent Miller, we have intel that there was more to him just escorting immigrants to various countries for a cost. Interpol has audio of him talking to Interpol's agent Harper who weeks ago along with her team were executed at close range after he found out that she had shared intel with us. And that one of the family's taken is an American family with ties to our military. So that is why there is more to this."

Sarah and Carina looked at each other as the images came up on the screen of the after math. After the gasps had settled and a few more details were explained the room quickly exited only leaving, the two of them, Beckman, four Interpol agents along with three MI6 agents. Sarah scanned the room not recognizing anyone. As they resumed their seats the brainstorming began.

Sarah and Carina took team one and Beckman joined the other team across the hall. Sarah and Carina worked the room making a good start on possible directions that this mission could go.

Sarah jotted down on the white board the word ACID – as she continued to write Carina relayed what the word meant.

"ACID Aggressive Criminal Interdiction Detail involves taking down one asset to another. Building a picture of the person in question, network and ween out the connections that add up to the bigger picture. That's how we find people that don't want to be found. We know that Anton will continue to go into hiding if we go in guns a blazing. We know what he can do and what he could be capable of doing."

Sarah and Carina looked around as the heads were nodding but it was too early to tell that they were all on board. Sarah and Carina continued to piggy back on their expertise as Beckman the others returned from the other room. Beckman walked past the board and was very pleased with what she saw. As both teams presented their data and plans by the strike of midnight they had agreed on a plan. Agreeing to reconvene at a more reasonable hour, Sarah and Carina hailed a cab to their new digs south of London. Crashing in their rooms their long-awaited sleep over took them.

Arriving a few hours later, dressed in their CIA attire, they met with Beckman the team that would be backing them up. While Sarah and Carina slept Beckman put the team together and devise a plan that would have Sarah posing as an interested party with the option to use whatever methods was needed to get the intel they desperately needed. Carina along with Interpol's Samuel Garrison would play a married couple looking into moving precious cargo across to Russia which would allowed them to create a back story even Anton wouldn't want to miss having his hand in it. Their hopes were that once they met Carina and Samuel, Sarah would enter making a profitable presentation that with the right twist of things would be too much for the young couple but very tempting for someone else. As Sarah worked the room so to speak, and once they got Anton where they wanted they would move in and arrest him and his team. Beckman wanted to make sure that her agents were on board and when both agreed Beckman gave the nod to push this mission forward.

 **GAVELSTON**

Chuck jumped into his car unaware that he had a visitor hours before. Driving to his office that he had renovated from an old cotton mill, his team was hard at work. Not to brag but his space was much more friendlier and happier than Roark's building ever was. Chuck's motto was to dream big even when your faith was smaller than a mustard seed. As those words in Tron font as he called it covered the main lobby, he walked over to the coffee house and grabbed himself a cup of java. Taking a sip of his perfect coffee, he made his way to his office. Grabbing his messages from his admin assistant he walked in to his bright office facing downtown, pushing play on his Rush greatest hits and sat down at his desk.

Getting right to work he sat down to continue his work on some new soft ware that Casey had asked him to look into. Casey knew that he hadn't flashed since Shaw but felt that Chuck's knowledge of the intersect would be helpful even without flashing on the secrets he still kept. Not to say that Chuck was never tempted to 'flash' when boredom set in and with the last upgrade or reboot as he called it he didn't want to jinx it to what he would find if he flashed. With no new intel added the Government kept their promise to stay away but Beckman hoped that when the time came she could rely on him. When Chuck arrived in Gavelston he set up his father's system in his secret base in his new home, away from prying eyes. Fidgeting here and there Chuck was able to recreate a cypher that his dad was planning to use originally with Roark but saved it to use when the time came. But unfortunately, he didn't see it become a reality ever. Handing over the new Orion cipher to Beckman in a boxed envelope he signed it – in good faith Chuck. The cipher would tie the CIA/NSA over for hundreds of missions with detailed intel but maintaining the integrity of actually using agents to do their work by themselves.

Pulling out his drawings that Casey and him had discussed over several glasses of Johnny Red, Black or whatever color it was. Chuck got to work trying to envision a small enough gadget that could be worn maybe inserted into a vest or other gear worn by agents or service men and women that would be a GPS locator or even as a multi tool. Reaching for his file of products already out there, Casey circled what he liked of those items and wanted them all included into this one item. With out breeching copyright – it had to be different than what he was seeing but still Casey approved. Moving his chair to his computer Chuck scanned his drawings and created a 3D image then sent it to be printed. Chuck loved his 3D printer too bad he didn't have half of the toys he had now when he worked at Buy More.

Working till noon, Chuck locked up his drawings and work and headed out. Being the boss had its perks. Checking on his small but diligent staff he left for the day. Arriving at home changing, he and Jenny went for their daily walk along the shore. Tossing rocks and throwing sticks their walk had them reaching their next destination right on schedule. Jenny ran up to the stairs but still struggled with them but at least she was consistent. Sitting down in their favourite spot overlooking the restaurant and the beach they waited for their waitress. But when the owner heard them he came out. Chuck looked up and the resemblance was uncanny. This guy could have been a doppelganger of his best friend Morgan, made his homesickness less and less over the months that he first arrived in Gavelston. Garcia was his name and he was about 65 but reminded everyone that he was younger than that. Bringing Chuck his glass of water and a cold beer, he brought Jenny her bowl as well. Garcia sat down, smiled and waited for Chuck to place his order. Chuck looked over the menu then put the menu down. "If you know what I order everytime why do you bring me a menu?"

"Just in case one day you want to mix things up. "

"It will never happen." Seeing Garcia's expression Chuck closed the menu.

"If I ever changed my mind it would only be for a really good reason."

Garcia got up and grabbed the menu, shouting back to the small kitchen. "One Chuck's special."

Chuck was sure that Chuck's special wasn't on the menu but had to be written some where. His loaded taco and salsa combo with potato fries, cheese sauce and a slice of coconut cream pie was the only thing he ever ordered. Chuck looked down at Jenny to see that today she got an extra rib bone that with her small jaws had her work cut out for her. She was determined to prove everyone wrong that she was a big dog but her Maltese mix would never make her the size she felt in her little heart she was. Chuck sat back and waited.

 **LONDON – Weeks later**

Carina and Sarah had made some leeway with finding Anton. Deciding to head to Istanbul to hopefully cross off some more name off their list, they hoped that it would bring them closer to finding Anton. Word was spreading through the back channels that another small amount of people had been 'taken' from a small town but when they arrived there wasn't much to go on. CCTV feeds did give them an facial of a man that owned a small trucking company and had lent out a few of his trucks for a job that matched the previous disappearance of many others. Sarah, Carina and Samuel sat in a corner of a local bar opening up an envelope that Sarah obtained from an informant. Opening the envelope, she pulled out a picture of an apartment. Turning the photo over there listed on the back was the name of the street and a number. Samuel opened his lab top and typed in the name of the street that was written on back. Only getting a list of possible names, he broadened his search to see if any of these streets where close to or in the vicinity of Istanbul. Getting a map of Istanbul, they found the exact street and thanks to google maps where able to find the apartment in the photo. Samuel got on the phone and made arrangement to have immediate surveillance on the apartment and to have a drone scan the area for any signs of life. Heading into the dark the three, drove to Istanbul hoping to get ahead of this mission.

 **Two days later**

Carina and Samuel met with Sarah looking out towards the Galata Tower. Being in a public place made their jobs somewhat safe but still easy prey for anyone knowing that they were spies. Samuel was good at his job maybe too good but he knew the area and Beckman wouldn't have put him with Carina and her if she didn't think that he was capable of doing the job. Sarah knew Carina and they worked good together, I guess she just had to trust that it was a good match. Samuel updated Sarah, and knowing that someone took the bait, she hoped that it was Anton. Carina and Samuel had been busy the last few days hanging out at local establishments throwing cash and other items to make people the right people take notice.

Carina and Sarah headed down to the lobby of their hotel meeting Samuel who was dressed very casual but very elegant and Carina dressed in a dark burgundy low cut dress and Sarah dressed in her rendition of the black dress but this red sleeveless dress made heads turn and that is what she needed to do. Pulling up to the 360 night club located in a penthouse of a 19th century apartment building. It had a mesmerizing 360 degrees landscape view of the Bosphorus, Golden Horn and the Sea of Marmaroenthiuse. The trio walked in and made their rounds. Their meeting was in an hour and they had to be prepared with ways to exit if things got out of hand, always with a strategic plan. Sarah sat at the bar and casually ran her hand down and inside her upper leg to make sure that her knife was still within reach. They had come along way when the knives she carried wouldn't set off any alarm. Carina was bummed that she had to leave her gun at the hotel. Carina and Samuel poured the PDA on as on cue and had the nightclub taking notice. As the hour approached Carina and Samuel headed closer to the elevator as Sarah took the stairs to the next floor as to not draw too much attention that the three came together. As the elevator doors open Carina nodded to Sarah as Sarah looked into the elevator car and seeing the amount of people she answered back. "I'll meet you guys up there." Carina and Samuel nodded and continued with their PDA. Sarah finally reached the top penthouse, looking around she saw that the meeting had already started. Sitting in the distance but in clear view of Carina and Samuel, Sarah slid her ear piece into her ear and casually nursed her drink. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, all. Many have asked when does this story take place and it roughly takes place in S3 after they return from Paris. It is loosely based on the events there after. Enjoy and please review…..**

CħᴧᵽṪ€ᴙ 2

Sarah shifted slightly when she heard that the stranger asked if they had anyone else interested. Carina thought to herself ' _I guess the man didn't think that we fit the bill_.' Carina looked at Samuel, then caressed his leg. "Honey, what do you think about Sarah? Would you think that Sarah could be ideal for this?"

"Who is Sarah?" The stranger sat up.

"She's a very good friend. She is supposed to meet us here tonight. We have been trying to get together since her last trip. I think that she did very well."

"What does she do?"

"Let's just say, she has a way of finding hard to find items for hard to find people and if these hard to find people want to spend a lot of money Sarah is the person to go to."

As Carina spoke those words another memory was triggered. This memory brought her back to time when Ellie got poisoned and Casey had asked her if she ever jeopardized her 'cover feelings' to Chuck. This was now the second time that Chuck had popped into her head in such a short time. Trying to shake off the thought she felt her phone vibrate in her purse. Pulling it out she saw that it was Carina's number. As Sarah answered she looked across the room to see her making the call and casually looking in her direction.

"Sounds great darling, see you in a bit."

Sarah waited as the stranger ordered a bottled of champagne awaiting Sarah's arrival. As the bottle arrived the stranger paused in his actions as his eyes were draw to the owner of the red dress. Not only were his eyes drawn to this sexy blonde but others as well. Sarah casually walked up to Carina as Carina did a tippy toe dance with arms extended to receive her bestie. Samuel also stood up to greet Sarah. The stranger stood waiting his turn but quickly extended his hand. As Sarah placed hers in his, he kissed her hand and introduced himself.

"My name is Anton Augustus. Auggie for short. Pleasure to meet you."

"Like wise, my name is Sarah Walker."

"Please join us."

As Anton who was already smitten by Sarah, the three knew that they were in. As the night turned into the wee hours of the morning. Carina and Samuel remained out on the dance floor making sure that Beckman knew that Anton was on board but would certainly be looking into Sarah's work. They wanted to make sure that her bio was legit and that no one would find out that Sarah was a spy. Getting the go they returned to the table as Anton had stepped out to use the facilities. Sarah got up and started walking towards the elevator. As Anton approached the three he seemed saddened by the fact that they were leaving. Anton walked up to Sarah cutting through Carina and Samuel. Turning to face them and Sarah of course he wanted to know if they would be willing to meet again later in the day at his villa. Carina looked at Sarah. "When are you leaving?"

Right on cue, Sarah replied. "My flight leaves at 9."

"You're leaving."

"Yes, work never stops for a holiday." Batting her eyes lashes.

"But we just…"

When Sarah saw the look on his face, she knew just what to say. "Let me see what I can do. I don't think one more night here will kill me. Let me get back to you, can I call you?"

Anton grabbed a napkin and wrote down his number. Then passed it onto Sarah. Sarah ran her finger slightly under his palm then leaned in to give him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks, I'll call you."

Entering the elevator Carina and Samuel said their goodbye and followed Sarah in. This stopped Anton from returning the kiss. The doors closed and all three did a sigh of relief. They were surprised that it went so well but they knew that they had to be careful. From what they heard he could switch at a stop of a dime. Sarah looked at the clock as they walked into the hotel lobby. It was too early to debrief with Beckman so they decided to get some rest then report around noon their time which would around 8 in London.

 **NOON Local time**

Samuel knocked on the door pushing in a cart with three brunch meals on them. Not knowing what the girls liked he pretty much ordered the whole menu. Carina sauntered out wearing nothing at all as Sarah put it, while Sarah was dressed casually in capris' and a light t- shirt. Sarah clicked on the secure feed and the three-awaited contact from London. As the connection sounded like the old dial up, Beckman and the other MI6 personal finally came on the screen.

"Good morning General."

"Good Morning Carina, Sarah and Samuel. What do you have for us?"

Carina started by letting the room know what occurred last night. "We contacted Anton and his ID was confirmed. We found that Samuel and my story didn't quite turn his crank but when we mentioned that Sarah was one person that we had dealt with, he might want to meet her, and he agreed. Then Sarah met us and worked her magic."

"Carina created the story that I was someone who dealt with hard to find items for hard to find people and that he would want to maybe do some business. We are meeting with him tonight at his villa where we will try and get some surveillance on him. He gave us a number to call him but when I did a number search it listed it as unknown."

"Great work, all. Sarah, I want you to call him now and I'll have them trace your cell and maybe we can get his phone records and an exact location on him. I am sensing that if he knows that your going to stay he'll request that he pick you up and take you wherever he lives."

Sarah walked back to her purse, grabbed her cell and dialled his number. It took longer than usual. As Sarah typed in the numbers Interpol and MI6 started their search cross trekking the number as it bounced from tower to tower. No one said a thing but you could tell that they all were thinking it that the number was fake, then a man answered. "Can I help you?"

Unsure of who this person was, Sarah the pro that she was took over. "Oh, sorry to bother you but I am looking for Anton? We met last night at the 360 and I'm calling to let him know that my plans have changed and that the three of us are still free if his invitation is still open but if this is the wrong number please accept my apologizes." Sarah could hear that the man was not alone and when the man told her to please hold, they knew that the number was legit. Moments later Anton came on the line and the screen switched to the men and women in the control room wanting her to stay on the line as long as she could.

"Sarah, so glad to hear from you. "

"Likewise."

"Sorry for not answering myself but you have to be careful of who is calling these days."

Sarah knew that he was checking her out as much as she and the team was checking him out.

"So, I hear that your plans have changed?"

"Yes, I was able to get a later flight back to London then I have a meeting in."

Sarah didn't know what to say so Carina quickly wrote on the pad next to her. "Berlin?"

"Berlin."

"Berlin?"

"Well you have to go where the money sends you."

"Isn't that the truth. So, are you all free for let's say around 6?"

Sarah paused to make him think that she was thinking about it and in fact she was. As the three agreed Sarah put the phone close to her ear.

"6 sounds great. What's your address?"

"I'll have you picked up."

Sarah's silence made Anton quickly change his tune. "So sorry, it would be my pleasure to have my men pick you all up. My place isn't the easiest place to find. So, I'll have my driver pick you all up around 5, where are you staying?"

"Okay, we accept see you at then." Sarah got the sign to hang up as the connection ended the final search for his location came up with an area but no specific location.

"He's very good. So, team we now must be on the defence. I would ask that we do what we can to find his place and be safe. We will reconvene when you return to London." Beckman disconnected.

The car pulled up to the front. Samuel finished hiding their spy gear knowing that if Anton was this paranoid he would probably have their rooms searched. Carina and Sarah left some items out as bait then took photos because they would probably search for bugs or leave bugs. If the bad guys were paranoid, the spies had to be that more cautious. As Samuel adjusted his suit jacket Carina mentioned that his shoe laces were undone. "Honey your laces dear."

"Thanks honey." As he crouched down just short of the back door of the car. He reached into his pocket and slid a small bug under the carriage in front of the back wheel. Hopefully it would give them a location.

They noticed right away as they entered the car, that the windows were tinted so checking out the scenery would not be an option. By the direction they were going between the three of them they had an idea so Samuel set his watch. This would give them a time on how long it would take them to arrive. Carina and Sarah then looked at their phones noticing that their phones had lost their cell service. Sitting back, they knew that they had to be ready for anything.

They pulled up to the door and as their door was opened. It opened to a large Greek influenced style mansion. The three quickly took turns scanning the area but where quickly led into the front doors. There standing in the massive front foyer stood Anton and an entourage of help holding trays of drinks and appetizers. It was one thing to be a host but this was Marth Stewart on steroids. The three grabbed their tall fluted glasses of champagne and plates full of sushi, cheese, crackers, fruit and other items that if indulged too much would ruin their meal. Anton took them on a tour of his place and then returned to a large table over looking the valley. As the sun was starting to descend they sat down on cushions facing each other. Sarah was glad that she wore a dress that enabled her to sit on the floor. Carina well, it just added to her persona of 'that' girl.

It didn't take long to get to business as the dessert was being served. "So, Carina told me that you might be able to help me or I hope that you can help me."

Smiling, Sarah responded. "It depends what my dear friend told you that I do?"

Looking at Carina then taking a sip of her drink.

"She said that you're the one that can make both parties a lot of money by not even trying?"

"Oh, did she."

They all laughed.

"My work is important to me as the air I breathe. My work many hours but in the long run both parties are fully satisfied. I do make it my business to find those hard to find items that hard to find people might be looking for."

Again, those words crossed her mind and he popped into her mind, as she took another sip of her drink. Carina noticed the subtle changed in Sarah demeanour and stepped in. "Anton, Sarah, Samuel and I have the means to move cash, antiquities and even people if that's what you're into and we have the channels to find those hard to find items as well.

"Carina don't forget that time in Morocco."

"Yes dear, we were in Morocco about a year or so ago and we came across this oil tycoon who wanted to ship let's say some interesting controlled substances. But every time they would be confiscated by border patrol entering Russia. So, Sarah was able to reverse the makeup of the product into a liquid, bottling them and selling them off at legit bottles of Moroccan wine. The shipment arrived with only a few crates opened but the way Sarah had them in their crates only some of the real stuff was taken."

"Anton, unless you are…."

Anton leaned back motioning to his hired men. As he crouched down Anton whispered to him and as he left Anton had the dessert passed around. The three enjoyed their dessert but wanted to know what was said. Half hour later the man returned with an envelope. Anton got up and helped Sarah up as Samuel followed suit and helped Carina up. The four walked to a sitting area outside the walls of the mansion. Sarah wrapped her arms around her then noticed Anton's suit jacket being wrapped around her shoulders. Anton sat across from Sarah then slid the envelope towards Samuel. Samuel reached for it then sat back in his seat. Opening the envelope, pulling up what looked like a photo, acknowledging he slid the photo back into the envelope then passed it onto Carina then finally Sarah. Before Sarah took her turn she looked up.

"When do you need an answer?"

"You're not going to take a look?"

"No need if they agreed it will work then it will work. That is how we roll."

"Ok, then…."

Sarah looked at her watch, she wanted to show Anton that she was sticking with her schedule but also making him think that she wanted to stay. Carina knew that Sarah was good at letting men down easy but making them wanting more. Carina knew that Sarah wouldn't take it far but in their line of work, a little went a long way. As Sarah got up, she walked over to Anton and grabbed his hand. "Show me more of this beautiful place?"

Anton got up.

"What about your friends?"

"They'll be find. Then we will take off, its getting late."

"Okay. You guys going to be okay?"

Carina looked up from nestling inside Samuel's neck. "Oh sorry. Take your time."

Anton and Sarah headed down the hall then out of sight. Samuel stretched back on the couch to make sure that they were gone. Carina walked to the sitting rooms entrance then took her cell out and luckily her scanner was still working despite the block of their cell phones. Scanning the room, she was able to find, two cameras seeing them as part of his security but she was a pro and could easily plant a bug next to them. Hoping that it would be the last place they look. Samuel grabbed her hand as he heard someone coming. Grabbing their glasses, stepping out from the camera to glance at the nearest painting. When the man left they knew that they were being carefully watched.

Sarah and Anton headed up to the second floor as Sarah admired the art work and design of the place. "I really like the Greek influence you have here."

"My mother was from Greece so I guess it has rubbed off on me."

Walking past her then half sitting against the railing with his back facing the stairwell. Sarah continued to make small talk that seemed to be what he liked. Sarah figured that he wanted to be heard, even if the conversation was small. Thinking to herself he had qualities like someone else she knew, someone who knew just knew what to say, took her comments to heart and who literally could protect her from the evils of the world. As she continued with her thoughts Anton caressed her hand then ran his finger up her arm.

"Sarah?"

Sarah came to. "Sorry just got lost in the…"

"Yes, this room has that affect on people."

Sarah thought to herself. ' _If you only knew the truth'_

Anton stood up then turned to come face to face with Sarah. Grabbing her one hand he held it close to him. Leaning in he kissed her softly. Sarah quickly move away from the railing. ' _Safety first'._ Sarah pulled him closer and Sarah the spy went to work. She took this part of her job, just that. The part of an actress so to speak with the world as a stage and we were actors bringing life to the scene. Sarah kissed him back, leaving him wanting more. Sarah knew how far to go before the line was crossed most of the time. And it didn't help when the other people in the scene were not bad on the eyes. Sarah knew that he was a handsome man but the line between being handsome and a criminal was a sticky spot. And looks could be deceiving.

Coming up for air, she touched her lips as her lips had not had that much attention given to them since Chuck. Looking at her watch she looked up.

"That was nice, sweet. But I have to get going."

"Your welcome and I understand, maybe we can continue this when you return from Berlin?"

"Maybe."

Sarah walked back down the stairs and called for Carina. The three said their goodbyes as Anton gave Sarah on last kiss on the cheek. "Until we meet again."

Helping her into the car they door closed and the three headed back to the hotel. Samuel watched his phone till their phones came back on. Gauging the time from when his phone came back on to the time they arrived in front of the hotel was almost an half hour. Heading up to the girl's room they, looked around to see that someone was there. Carina went to the shelf and pulled out a small bug and hooked it up to her lap top. Besides hotel workers who were already cleared, were refilling the bar. The other was one man who looked a lot like the man that had disappeared earlier in the evening. The three watched as he looked around, moving the papers that the girls had left and surprising missed their luggage and the items Samuel stored in the air vent. Samuel returned with his as well and like their room, he did the same. Nothing was disturbed but the fact that Anton was this cautious they knew that he was a pro. Carina opened the feed to Anton's living room. They watched from the time they left to now and nothing got their attention. And documented where his mansion was possibly located. Sarah leaned over and grabbed the envelope to take a look.

"It is safe?"

"Its something that Anton obviously wants. The person doesn't ring a bell."

Sarah looked at the item, wishing that Chuck was here to flash. Or even Casey. She looked at her watch and got up. "I will start looking into this in the morning." I guess I am going to Berlin?"

 **The Next Day**

Carina, Samuel sat in the airports cafeteria waiting for their flights. Beckman pulled some strings and got, Sarah a last-minute flight to Berlin. Beckman also sent a feed of a man sitting outside their hotel the whole night, as they drank their coffee. Carina looked up to see the same man staring into the café area. Samuel got up and when he made eye contact with him the man slipped away. Sitting back down, Carina looked at Sarah. "You going to be ok?"

"Yeah, 24 hours maybe 48 then head home. Check out some sights and make it look like I am working. Do a bit a research."

"Ok, when you get back we are going to have a spa day."

"Sounds good."

 _Over the intercom – Flight 346 to Berlin now boarding at gate 12. Flight 253 to London Heaththrow gate 6_

The three said goodbye and headed to their designate gates. Sarah boarded first as there weren't many people heading to Berlin. Sitting in her seat she sat back finally taking a breath.

 **Berlin**

Sarah checked in with Beckman when she arrived at her hotel. Letting her know that her request to have the names of passengers arriving in Berlin from Istanbul was granted. Sarah also inquired about private flights as well. Telling Beckman that she didn't trust this man. Being a spy this long she knew to stick with her guns. Many men had fooled her before but they weren't going to fool her again. Even if Anton had people already here, no passenger had met the description but Beckman gave her a print out of them anyways.

Sarah got a bite to eat then decided to go for a walk. Walking around the block of her hotel, she didn't mind the coolness of the mid summer night. Watching the people was something she always enjoyed, it wasn't until Chuck that she actually enjoyed her missions even when they were in and out. Chuck showed her how a simple cup of coffee in a café could be as enjoyable as sight seeing the alps. Sarah remembered their 'honeymoon' after a long time of avoiding their feelings. Paris was more than expressing their love for each other physically but also it was proof that life was fragile and if you didn't take care of it you could lose more than you wanted. Shaw, broken her but Chuck put her back together again. And the honeymoon lasted for 6 months till something happened that Sarah even today, still didn't understand what happened.

Sarah ordered another coffee cause her memories were going to keep her up for awhile and she needed to finally come to terms with them. Coming back from Paris, everything seemed okay, she moved in with Chuck, they enjoyed living as a normal couple, every part of it and things seemed fine till that day when Chuck started to wake up having terrible dreams. Unsure why, but when the devil himself returned and reeked havoc on the team Chuck not only lost his dad but a bit of his soul as well. Sarah was glad that Shaw was finally dead after he tried to attack her again, again Chuck came to her rescue and this time it didn't end well.

Sarah closed her eyes still not sure why, she was there alone and Chuck was who knows where.

 **Gavelston – early morning**

Half way around the world, Chuck woke up in a deep sweat. Looking at the clock it had only been a few hours since he'd fallen asleep. Maybe Chuck could blame the Chuck special on his early wake up call but it was more than that. He hadn't had a nightmare like that since months after returning from Paris. Not remembering a whole lot of details, he got up with Jenny following him. Making some warm milk for the two of them he added some whiskey to his and then sat down on the couch. Feeling a bit chilled, he got up and started a fire watching the flames brighten the living room. Jenny finished her milk and joined Chuck as he grabbed his cup. Rubbing and patting Jenny down, she found her spot next to him. Chuck sat staring at the fire and instantly she popped into his head again.

It had been over two years with next to no thoughts of her and now the last two days, it was constant. Not sure what it meant, Morgan would definitely have a reason why but Chuck made the choice to end it and he was going to stick with that decision. No matter what. _Sarah slid out bed and joined Chuck on the rug near the fire. After making love for the first time, then the second time. Chuck and Sarah finally fell asleep. Chuck looked up and helped Sarah down as the sheet that wrapped her body made it difficult to walk. Sitting on her knees she kissed Chuck then kiss his bear shoulder moving closer to him. Watching the fire, Sarah caressed his arm and entwined her fingers in with his. Sarah looked over to Chuck and the way the light had shone on his face Sarah knew that she was going to be safe. Sitting up, Sarah gathered her sheet and straddled Chuck. Chuck moved through the folds of the sheet till he found her. Wrapping his arms around her, he slid his arms up her spine pulling her close, Sarah sat up slightly then the two became one. The sheet fell and hung gracefully over her forearms and lower back. With all the fervour and love for her Chuck picked her up and laid her down in front of the roaring fire._

 **Berlin – late that evening**

Sarah laid down, relaxed she closed her eyes and that was that. _Chuck removed the sheet to get a better view as he put it. As the fire crackled, everything that Sarah had dreamt about her first time with Chuck was not even close to the real thing. Even for Chuck, he was surprised as well. Chuck took his time and treated Sarah like a goddess. Chuck wasn't in a rush, and Sarah was glad for that. But after so many years and attempts at being this happy and satisfied she didn't want to take it for granted. And let's just say, third times a charm. Sarah held Chuck tight as they laid still just listening to each other breathe._

 **Gavelston - Noon local time**

Chuck returned from work ready to grab Jenny for their daily walk when he heard his ring tone chime with the song Mr. Roboto and a now familiar number 323-555-0173, which indicated that Casey was on the other end. Chuck answered with Casey excitement. "Hey."

"Hi to you as well."

"So, where are you?"

"Can't say, you know that."

"Well I thought I would ask."

"You up for a visit?"

"Sure, you know where to find me."

"Sounds good, see you soon."

Chuck put his phone in his pocket and looked down at Jenny. "Jenny guess who's coming." Jenny looked up. "Uncle Casey is coming."

Jenny barked. "My sentiments exactly."

Chuck headed down the boardwalk with Jenny.

Memories of the night before were pushed back, it was Chuck's way of dealing. He had done it many times before and he could do it again.

 **Berlin 8:00 a.m. Local time**

Sarah woke tangled in her sheets as she struggled to find her phone. Focussing she said hello. "Walker?"

"Yes, Walker."

"Where have you been?"

"Sleeping, why its early."

"And? You're not one to sleep in. Unless you have some hot guy there with you."

Sarah sat up as she wasn't going to tell her she was half right. Sitting against her head board she continued to listen to Carina.

"So, what did you do yesterday?"

"Really?"

"No, Beckman got a bite and she wanted to know if I had heard from you."

Sarah got up and looked at her computer. "Nothing yet…..hang on…."

An alert popped up of a man meeting the criteria of someone leaving Istanbul and arriving in Berlin. "I see it now, looks like he arrived by a private jet about four hours ago."

"We did a check on the airplane but came up with nothing except that it left Istanbul with in the time we set aside. When we have more, we will let you know, so be careful."

"If he is one of Anton's men, all he is here for is to make sure I am doing what I said that I was going to do. That doesn't mean he won't check on you as well."

"I know, come home soon."

"I will."

Sarah showered and changed but the dream she had felt so real, like he was there beside her, that they were reliving Paris all over again. But this dream felt different, it felt like she was in someone else's dream. But how could that be when it was just Chuck and her in Paris. Could two people really share the same dream, as intimate as it was?

Grabbing her bag, she stuffed her passport and some cash into sleeve located in the back of her shirt that Beckman insisted agents now wear. This would prevent their ID's being found out and allow them to house some cash in case they had to make a quick run. Pulling down her shirt she continued to fill her bag with a lap top, journal, camera and a few books on the city of Berlin and its history. She also reached for the envelope of the item that Anton wanted her to look for. Wrapping a scarf around her neck she headed out blending into the crowd sticking close to places that she could go into if she felt the need. But also looking the part of someone in her line of work.

Sarah kept herself busy the next 24 hours. She got a small lead thanks to calling Casey. He had heard of the statue that she was looking for. Unfortunately, it was stolen then recovered then it 'disappeared'. The last known address was in London. Border security said that they had seen when it came through customs but when they went to retrieve it for the police it disappeared. Surveillance malfunctioned supposedly at that exact moment, pointing many fingers at people but no getting nowhere. Sarah took what she got from Casey then met with a few more scholars making her flight back to London.

 **London**

It must have been a new record on how long it took Anton to get back in touch with Sarah in London. He knew when she arrived home and where she spent her days. Weeks later Sarah received a letter by courier as she sat having lunch with Carina. Sarah looked around to see if Anton was near. She could feel his eyes watching her. Anton watched from his back seat as Sarah opened the letter.

"And?"

Sarah leaned her elbow on the table to hide her face slightly as she spoke to Carina. "I think he's near."

"You think?"

"I can feel it and after receiving this letter, he's not too far away."

"You think he is watching us."

"I'll put my life on it."

"So, what does the letter say?"

Sarah read the letter, then folded the letter up placing the letter in front of her by leaning it against her water glass.

"He wants to meet. And that he apologizes for using the letter. But he didn't know how to get a hold of me."

Carina and Sarah both knew not to talk shop, till they were in a secure location. So, they sat and finished their meal then headed to a small office that Beckman had set up for their cover.

Carina entered first as Sarah watched as a dark land rover turn the corner then stop. Sarah took a glance but not to show that she was looking down his direction. As Sarah walked in the car drove down the street. Security picked up the licence and low and behold the owner was Anton.

"Now can we call him a stalker?"

As Sarah and Carina looked at the feed.

Sarah and Carina slipped into the back and down a spiral staircase leading to their operation head quarters. MI6 had used these basement ops for years while the new office was being built but this one had remained in tact and functional since World War Two. Sarah got back to work trying to find a lead on the statue and why this statue was so important. Looking through archival periodicals, she found the origin:

 _ **A large Chinese (Tibet) Sino-Tibetan gilt-bronze style figure statue of buddha Marked  
This Buddha hair is in blue pigment under an elaborate headdress and vestiges of gold on its dark patina. Seated in the lotus position on a double lotus pedestal. His hands are placed in a way to symbolize protection. Plaque on front with characters. "humbly made in Great Qing Dynasty" Approximate Size: 12" X 7 1/2" X 15 1/2"**_

Sarah continue to make her notes till she noticed above her reading glasses a man entering the front of the building. No one would think that an operation was beneath their feet but the upstairs part of the building was full of meager archival items and big ticket items giving her some legitimacy of the line of work she was in. An agent undercover as a worker met the man as Sarah came up the back steps then quietly closed the wall and on cue came out asking where the box of Italian tiles went to. Walking out she pretended to be surprised.

"Anton."

Anton turned around and for that split second, she swore that she was seeing someone from her past. Not that Anton looked anything like Chuck but the fact that she had him on her mind lately she knew that it was eventually going to happen. The worker excused herself as Sarah put down her items that she carried in then went and stood close to Anton. Anton leaned in and gave her a kiss. Sarah smiled then continued to play the part.

"What brings you here?"

"I'm sorry that my visit was unannounced but I was in town and you did mention that you worked here and…"

"You…"

"I did some digging and I found you."

Carina watched from the basement and to herself she continued to call him a stalker.

"Digging."

"Ok, well maybe more than digging. You're hard to find."

"I told you."

"Yes, you did."

"So, how have you been?"

"Good. How was Berlin?"

Sarah walked over to the coffee carafe and poured herself a coffee. "Would you like one?"

"Sure thanks."

Walking over to the sitting area they sipped their coffees, not sure where this conversation was going to go till Anton put down his coffee cup, shifting in his spot. Looking at Sarah who sat next to him.

"I wanted to ask you two things. One would you like to go out for dinner with me tonight and have you thought anymore about the contexts of the envelope?"

"Yes."

"Yes, for what?"

"Oh sorry, I have looked into the contexts of the envelop and I am intrigue."

"Good so do we have a deal?"

"Dinner or the job."

"Both."

Sarah got up and went to the back where Carina was hiding holding the file. Carina was good at her job and they both knew what each other was going to say or do.

Sarah grabbed the file, then turned slightly towards the door.

"What's up?"

"Should I?"

"I think that you have already made your decision. The quicker we get inside his dealings the quicker we are done."

"Carina."

"Go."

Carina squeezed her arm then pushed her in the direction of the door.

Sarah returned as Anton was filling up their cups again. "Very good coffee."

"It's from Nigeria."

"Very rich, bold."

"I like my coffee. Parisian, American, British, you name it."

"Good to know."

Sarah walked over as Anton carried the two cups back to the couch.

Sarah opened the file, showing Anton that she had found some info on the item but she had some bad news.

"Anton the only item that I found is up for auction in Belgium next week and its going for a pricy 20,000 -30,000 Euros."

Anton reached for the papers and looked them over. Sarah watched him while he read the info, he seemed interested but he seemed that something was missing.

"This is the only one?"

Sarah didn't know that there was more than one. "There's more?"

"Apparently. Rumor has it that there were four that were created during the Qianlong Nian dynasty period."

"I haven't anything that indicates that there were four."

Carina quickly typed the info and reported back to Sarah. Sarah turned her head slightly as Carina's voice whispered in her ear. "He's right there are four or were four. There must be a reason why he wants all four."

"So why are you interested in the four?"

"I like to have items that are hard to find and this item happens to have four to its collection. It only makes sense."

"Right, and this man I haven't been able to find him."

"Well I hope that you can, I believe that he might have an idea on the whereabouts of the other three."

"Okay, I will continue to look." Sarah got up as Anton followed. Looking at her watch, he took it as a sign."

"Yeah, I better go, but."

"As she walked towards her. "Will you join me for dinner?"

Sarah returned from Belgium, wanting to crash but Beckman had her debrief via satellite. Beckman had returned to DC and wanted to know how the mission was going. Sarah reported that a lot of cash was spent and passed around as well as other things. But this auction was just a front as Anton took Sarah to an underground private auction that housed items that were items that were taken during WWII and other robberies. Sarah reported that it would make her cover job much easier knowing about this place months ago. Sarah gave Beckman as much info as she could. Beckman passed the info onto her team hoping to shut that place down.

"So, what is next?"

"He wants me to continue to look for the other three. Not sure why and no one that I spoke to would tell me. I am guessing that he might want the real ones to maybe make copies from them, then use duplicates and use the people he collects to transport them. Clearly using the fake ones so he can move or stash the real ones."

"You think he is making counterfeit statues and selling them?"

"More than that. But I have agreed to go to on a trip with him as his advisor. I am guessing he is going to meet with someone that he has been having me look into? All I got from the conversation was the name Carlo Bonte'. The only Carlo Bonte' that came up was the name of the auction house. Maybe he or she was at the auction and he's meeting with them?"

"I will have Carina and Samuel join you."

"Ok."

Carina and Samuel joined Sarah but quickly got the sense that they weren't needed. But Sarah made a good claim that three sets of eyes are better than none. And the fact that they were a team. It also gave the team some sense of security.

Flying into the Caribbean, they were greeted with all the fan fare visitors could ask for. Sarah stood with Carina as Samuel and Anton tended to their luggage.

"He's very hands on."

"What are you saying Carina."

"What I just said."

"The answer is no."

"No, as in no we haven't today or no went haven't at all?"

"At all."

Carina smiled ' _good girl'_ inwardly but her conscious pulled at her for not telling her that she had seen Chuck. But now it was too late and if she did now it would take her off her game. The men arrived with their luggage and the four of them headed to the hotel. Anton got a suite for the four but hoped that Sarah would share his room but Sarah was clear that business came first. But she did show him some PDA's while they mingled. Carina and Samuel kept their distance not to become pests but just having them near Sarah, made things tolerable and safe. That afternoon Samuel and Anton took in a game of golf leaving the girls finally alone. Enjoying the sunshine next to the pool, they weren't completely alone. Anton had increased his security as of late which added to this feeling that Sarah was getting that this mission could turn at anytime. Carina felt the air changed as she made sure that Sarah was ok. All correspondence was now by deciphering email or texting to Auntie Diane. As Sarah made it sound like Auntie Diane was her only relative she had left. A lot of the conversation was in code that Beckman had learn to decipher while Team Bartowski was up and running. So, they continued using it.

' _All is good here arrived at a good time. Please watch over and see that bean is taken care of. Also, can take her to the vet for her check up. Not sure if she has eaten that cat food you gave her. Will chat later. PS Please water my plants._

Sarah sent the text, then Carina sent an email _. 'Added more eggs to the recipe today. Getting hotter here. Fear that the cake will drop if disturbed. Please look out for the cake. Not sure if this is the best recipe.'_

Beckman read the text and email and responded to the text first. ' _We are in the Caribbean. He is here for a reason more than what he told us. Please check out any known associates please.'_

Then she read the email and deciphered it. ' _He has added more security to his detail. Feeling unsure of this mission now, fearing of what might happen next, should we cut our ties.'_

Beckman took her info and started considering their requests.

 **Days Later**

Sarah and Anton took a lot of day trips the next month, looking at antiques and other items that had no value given to them because they were priceless. Items from 500 years ago showered Sarah as she walked around a museum in Nassau, the museums in Mupanah in Port-au-Prince, Trinidad and Tobago even a trip to the Bob Marley's Museum in Kingston for fun. Carina and Samuel had left two weeks prior hoping that they could return but Sarah over heard them talking about the extras visitors. So not to offend Anton Sarah thought that is would be best not to return.

Sarah had recovered now three of the four statues but this Carlo fellow if that was his name was still MIA. She had looked at everyman she came across but no bites. Sarah kept her broach on that Carina had picked up in Kingston that she quickly had Samuel add a camera to. Carina and Samuel watched the feed from London. With their bags packed they were ready to go when the call came. Beckman had her own people make random stops or make themselves known to Sarah by using a code that Sarah would only know when asked or leaving a note from Auntie Diane, but that fizzled quickly.

Sarah sat out looking at the blue water of their suite. Anton had just come out of the water as Sarah tried not look but she couldn't help it. Passing a towel to him he quickly dried off then wrapped the towel around his neck. Sarah turned in her chair and placed her hands on his dampened chest. Leaning in she kissed him twice, he moved closer and stood between her legs. Grabbing her face with his hands he brought her face closer and kissed her. Sarah submitted but when he wrapped his arms around her she pushed him away slightly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I….."

"No, its me. Your sweet but if I don't stop we will…."

"And that is bad because."

Sarah thought to herself. ' _Well it is bad, and no because I haven't been with anyone since Chuck and you're not going to be that person.'_

"I'm still working and I made it clear that business come first."

"I know you said that but I saw how you looked at me and…"

"Well I can't say that you're not bad on the eyes but I have been down this road and it doesn't end well for ether parties."

"I won't tell if you don't. Your very beautiful and very sexy and…."

"You can stop there. Maybe when this job is done and you have what your looking for, we can continue from where we are right now."

"Can I at least kiss you."

Sarah grabbed his towel and kissed him hard first. Not because she wanted to but to make him think that she was willing to go further. Anton grabbed his lip as Sarah bit it slightly. He seemed to enjoy it. Walking away he went to changed.

Sarah took a deep breath. It was getting harder to fend him off but she didn't feel like being with anyone like that. Though she had her own needs to take care off, a part of her wished that maybe one day she could see Chuck and would be together again and live happily ever after.

Sarah headed to the lobby to check her email, waiting to log on she noticed the lobby get very busy quickly as Anton's men quickly escorted a man out to his car. Not wanting to be seen Sarah hid behind some palms in a pot outside the breeze way. Then Anton came storming down and stopped at the bottom of the stairs as the man continued to attack Anton with his words, Sarah was able to get a glance of the man who happened to be the man in the photo. ' _He does exist?'_

Sarah continued to spy but when Anton came further to the hotel's entrance yelling back at the man. Sarah walked back to the business room and shut the door. When she heard her name, she came out not getting a chance to check her email. "What's wrong Anton?"

"Grab your bag we are going?"

"Going?"

"YES!"

This was the first time Anton had raised his voice to her. Pressing the elevator, she headed to their room. Grabbing her suitcases, she hoped that Carina was picking this up. Sarah packed her items and saw that Anton had already packed his. Moments later their suitcases were placed on the cart and wheeled out. Anton came in and looked at Sarah. Motioning to her she grabbed her carry on and left.

Getting into the back seat the entourage took off leaving the hotel behind her. They drove for an hour. Sarah asked him where they were going.

"Cairo."

"Why? Is there a lead?"

"Let's just say we need a break from this journey."

"Is everything ok? I heard the commotion outside the lobby?"

"What did you hear?"

"Just heard someone yelling and then I heard you when you called my name."

Anton sat back hoping that what she said was true. If Anton knew that Sarah had seen a glimpse of the man in the photo, she wasn't sure what would happen to her.

Anton looked at her and smiled. He believed her, he had too. He still needed her but with Georgios Silvas showing up his whole plan or whatever his plan would go up in smoke.

Sarah continued to work out the last few moments in her head, only coming up with a scenario that he had to be loose cannon that Anton wanted silenced long ago but what does this guy and the items have in common. Maybe he needed this guy out of the picture. Maybe he knew too much information about the real reason for the statues and Anton believed that he was the one that the Agent spoke too.

The car stopped and Anton got out. Sarah looked around and couldn't see where Anton had gone. Sarah quickly grabbed a pen because she didn't want to speak and she figured that the audio hadn't been working because she hadn't heard Carina's voice in her head for some time. Sarah started writing down what she needed to say hoping that Carina could see it. Sarah wrote ' _Audio died at hotel. On the move Cairo find man in visual tossed out of hotel not sure if I can make contact. Got to'_

She held the note close to her chest as she continued to write, Carina read the words then saw a bright light then Sarah and the paper were gone. A few minutes later, Carina could see Sarah was heading towards a jet. Carina was able to get a partial on the number but then the feed went dark.

Anton eyed Sarah and Sarah didn't want to take any chances so she dropped the feed into the drain as they walked to the jet. Just then Anton came and took her sweater off and gave her a blanket to cover up with as they flew. Sarah watched as her sweater was passed to another man who took it to the back of the jet. Sarah covered up and waited as the man returned and he shook his head at Anton.

Sarah had been a spy long enough to know that things were getting a little hot and now she was all alone and unsure of what was going to happen. She hoped that Carina was looking out for her. The jet took off as the feed came back on and Carina watched as the jet took off. Rewinding the feed, she grabbed the phone and phoned directly into Beckman.

 **South East Asia**

Casey said good bye to his team and would see them back Japan in a few days. Grabbing his gear, he turned his cell on and was bombarded with calls from Carina. He listened to a few then tried to call her back but she had beaten him.. Casey answered. "When?"

"I'm on my way."

Casey put his gear down and made arrangements to get a flight to Texas sooner than he had planned, hopefully convincing Chuck to help them out. Carina met with Beckman via phone and after some polite yelling, Beckman agreed to allow her to find Chuck. Beckman gave Carina the jet and she made her way to Texas. She hoped that he was willing to help her out.

 **Five hours later**

Sitting at his computer Chuck decides to do his monthly check up and notices that one of his outside feeds was blinking. "Are you acting up again?" Chuck clicks on the feed when he hears someone knocking at the door. Opening the door Chuck sees who it is. Looks at her and asks. "Where is she?"


	3. Chapter 3

CħᴧᵽṪ€ᴙ 3

"Where is she?" Knowing that Carina wouldn't be on his front porch unless there was a very good reason to. Chuck stared her down while Carina tried to come up with the right words. But how do you tell someone that the most important person in their life ever was missing or possibly dead.

"Can I come in?"

Chuck stepped back as Carina entered. Jenny walked in to see what was going on and sensed that her master wasn't doing very well. Remaining close by, she watched him as he closed the door. Carina then walked into the living area turning turns towards Chuck. "You might want to sit down."

"I don't want to, where is she?"

"I don't know?"

"Well what happened?"

"I don't know?"

By now Chuck had had enough. "Do you know anything?"

Carina sat down. Chuck felt like an idiot for saying what he said but this was something that couldn't wait.

"Sorry, Chuck, but I don't know where she is. But I wouldn't be here unless I had to."

"And I, am the only person you can turn to?"

"You're the only one that I can trust with this and you know that Sarah would do the same for you. I need you to help me find her. I know that this is not what you want to hear, but I need the best. Sarah always said that you were the best. She always said that Chuck would know what to do if anything happened to me."

"I hardly think that Sarah would say that."

"Okay that was me but am I wrong?"

Chuck got up to let Jenny outside then closed the door again. Carina got up. "A dog?"

"Long story."

Chuck walks into the kitchen and puts the kettle on, and over a cup of tea Carina fills Chuck in. Carina knows that he is special and that his skill set has been life saving in the past. So, she figures that she could ask him for one last favour for Sarah.

Thinking he heard Jenny, Chuck goes to the door to see that its not only Jenny but Casey as well.

"Oh, great your here to. I was doing just fine forgetting about Sarah and now your both here."

"Nice to see you too. But remember I was coming for a visit."

"Casey."

"Carina."

Casey put his gear down as he motioned to the fridge. Chuck nodded and Casey comes to the table three beers. Carina continues to plead her case. "Chuck, we need you to help us. After the feed on the broach was taken off, she knew that it wasn't going to end well. I have to believe that she tossed the feed when she did to save herself from being found out and to give us an idea of where she was heading to."

"Chuck." Casey putting down his beer. "I know that what Carina is telling you is not much because that is all she has. Carina left Sarah weeks ago and even then, intel was minimal. This Anton fellow we figure killed the last agent and her team when they found out about his work. Fearing that his secrets were no longer secrets anymore."

"And you let her go on this mission."

"She wasn't alone."

"If she wasn't alone, then why do we need to go looking for her." Chuck gets up and leaves.

Carina looked at Casey. "Well that didn't go well. I told you it wouldn't be easy."

Carina got up and wondered why Casey wasn't going after him. "Was he always like this."

"Some days, but you don't know the whole story so give the guy a break."

Carina didn't know that it had been over two years since they had seen each other. Casey filled her in as she sat back down. "Chuck told me about a year ago that he had to make a choice that didn't sit well with him but he made the choice anyways. He always said that it was either him or it. That is all I know."

"Well that's kinda stupid, who or what is this thing that was so big that Chuck broke it off with Sarah."

"Don't know but it had to be important enough, big enough in order for Chuck to bow out. They fought so hard to be together so I don't know and now after all these years you bring him this."

"Who else would do it? She needs him."

Hours went by till Casey who had nodded off, felt Carina tap his foot as she got up. Chuck walked in and placed his bags on the floor. "How much time do we have?"

"Less than 6 hours. Beckman needs an answer."

Casey walks up and looks at him. "Your doing the right thing."

"I hope so."

"Thanks, Chucky."

Casey and Carina headed to the door but Chuck stops them. "Need to wait for a bit I have someone coming to get Jenny."

Casey grabs Chuck's bags from the floor and heads out as Carina's ride was out on the street waiting for them. Chuck and Carina remained inside as Jenny snuggled in beside Chuck.

"You be a good girl for Garcia and I will be back as soon as I can. Got to go help an old friend."

Laying his head on hers, Carina heard someone at the door, opening the door there stood Garcia. Chuck got up and gave Garcia his keys and shook his hand. "Thanks, I appreciate this on such short notice. But a friend is need of my help so I have to go."

"Your always helping others." Garcia answered.

Chuck smiled, grabbed his computer gear and headed out. Getting into the car, he took one last look as the driver drove down the street.

 **Washington DC**

Arriving in DC, Beckman welcomed Chuck back, but the reunion was better sweet. Chuck watched as Beckman pulled out a small case that when opened, he saw that it included his credentials and CIA badge. Beckman walked around her desk. "I never filed your resignation papers." Shocked, Chuck looked up at her. "And why not?"

"Chuck, I have been doing this job for a long time and I haven't had an agent like Ms. Walker. But when Team Bartowski was formed I saw how the three of you worked together and no matter what, you could rely on each other. When you became an agent, I hoped that you wouldn't want to quit. But when the agency felt that Sarah's job was on the line, you chose to quit, knowing what it would do to your relationship. I know that you cared for her so much that you risked your happiness so that she could still have her job. But you were and still very important to her."

"I know, but I couldn't be the one with the job, when I wasn't the spy. It found me. She was destined to be a spy. What kind of life would she have had if this was taken from her. I couldn't be the one that allowed them to take that away from her. Even if meant that we were no longer a couple. If I could stop it then its exactly what I did.

"Exactly that is why I never filed. I knew unfortunately that one day I might need you, she might need you. I didn't think that it would be because of this mission."

"General I haven't flashed in a long time." Beckman sat down and turned towards Chuck. "Chuck, you don't need to flash to be an agent. You did it before."

"Yeah Casey reminded me of that as well."

Beckman slowly got up and squeezed Chuck's shoulder. "I know its hard to come back under these circumstances but if you were out there wouldn't you want her to come and find you?"

"What, and have her turn into some blonde she male and terrorize the world as she searched for me."

"Yes, I would!"

Beckman left her office leaving Chuck to have a moment. Casey and Carina walked towards Beckman as she closed the door.

"He feels obligated to keep her safe. He stills feels guilty for his choices."

"But General, he made an admirable decision to put someone else's life in front of his own. How many men or women for that matter would give up an opportunity like Chuck did so that the person they loved could remain doing their job. They were going to give her a new assignment, right?"

Beckman lowered her head. "Not at that moment." They felt that after the Ring and Shaw she wasn't agent ready anymore. That she had become soft in the eyes of the CIA. That she had lost her edge. And on top of that her relationship with Chuck didn't help either."

"Seriously, they proved themselves over and over to be fit enough to remain as agents, remain as a couple. It was almost 8 months with no problems."

"We had plans for Chuck to head to Europe again for additional training at the end of that year but instead he made sure that Sarah was given another shot. Also, he had some pretty big reasons for them not to say no. He sent a package that they couldn't say no to. He made it clear that with what he gave them he'd step back and he did, no questions asked, so that Sarah could remain an agent."

Chuck reached over to the desk and grabbed his items. Flipping open his badge cover he sat back remembering sitting at a table where Sarah gave him his gun wrapped up in a cloth napkin, where he had to do his final test. He felt that he had lost her and in a sense, he did. Was the badge worth it. Chuck closed it and headed out the door where Casey and Carina waited.

Carina grabbed his arm and headed down the hall to one of the ops room where Chuck had requested all of Sarah's intel and research. Carina sat down with him as he got straight to work. Chuck watched the clock as time was running out. The longer it took them to find her the less chance of her returning in one piece.

Hours later, Chuck was impressed by Sarah's detailed analysis and research. She had crossed a lot of names of her list that she figured were not going to lead her anywhere. The ones that were starred Chuck knew that they were still ones to look into. Carina's returned with something to eat and drink. Looking at how much Chuck had gone through in such a short amount of time she knew that she had made a good decision by getting him. Carina put the food down.

"Yeah, she wasn't sure if these few." As she inserted the USB drive of Sarah's last feed.

Chuck unwrapped his burger while he listened to her voice. He hadn't heard her voice in almost two years. Watching intently, he rewound certain parts that caught his eye. But wasn't thrilled to see Anton kiss Sarah like he did. Carina spoke up. "She's just doing her job."

Hesitantly "I know."

Chuck switched to her last feed from the Caribbean and thanked Carina for the broach idea. But as Chuck watched she knew what was coming up. Interjecting Chuck continued to watch. "You might not want to watch this."

' _Anton, wet and not wearing much slid between Sarah's legs as she kissed him, then he returned that kiss which was very hot and steamy'_

Her actions Chuck quickly remembered her every kiss she had with someone else before him, Cole, Bryce. But then he had Paris. Carina left him alone as he paused the feed. Finally seeing her reflection in the mirror, it pained him to the core.

 **The next morning Cairo – local time**

Sarah awoke to be thankful that she was given another day. Not that she feared for her life but, one she had more day to figure out why she was in Cairo and how long she'd be there and how could she get word to Carina. She just hoped that her dear friend was doing whatever she could to try and find her. Sarah got dressed and for the first time in a day or so she walked around to see how beautiful Cairo was. Arriving very late two days ago the jet lag got the best of her and her dreams didn't help. He was now the main fixture in most of them, a constant reminder of how much she still missed him and what went wrong. She knew that he didn't continue with the CIA but why? Forcing herself or more like doing whatever she could not to remember him she thought that she did pretty well, till she dreamt of Paris and the dream that was not her own, dreamt it anyways. Staring outside to the people down below, she figured that they were in the middle of a very busy market area. Either he wanted to hide in plain view or this was the only place he could find to stay. Walking down the stairs to the main floor she saw Anton getting up, kissing her good morning. Sarah smiled then sat down next to him at the table. Grabbing a cup, he got up and poured her a cup of coffee. Smiling back, she sat back and nursed her coffee. A slight feeling a warmth took the slight chill off her body even being in the desert.

"Good morning Sarah, sorry for the hastily exit we had to make to get here."

"It's okay you had your reasons, its just that I wasn't expecting such a long road trip."

"Yes, I understand, so sorry but I got word that they were having an auction very soon on Egyptian antiques and I hoped to attend just in case there was a chance of getting the last statue."

"Really?" Knowing that she was right to think that there was more to these statues. But she couldn't play all her cards just yet.

"Yes, but I have to run darling. I need to meet with the curator of the museum and then get my seat for the auction. I will try to be back by noon, your welcome to stay here or visit the market. I will leave one of my men with you."

As Anton got up Sarah grabbed his hand and held it as she turned slightly to reach for his shirt and pull him closer. Kissing him she spoke as she released her lips from his. "Can I come, I would love to see the museum, always wanted to but never got around to it."

Anton trying to focus from the kiss. Blinked a few times, then Sarah kissed him again. Anton wiped his lip slightly then stood up. Looking at her she made it very hard to say no.

"Ok, but I have to go to my meeting, you can mingle around then we will meet for lunch. But I will still leave one of my men with you."

Sarah got up and gave Anton a hug which lead to a sultry kiss. Anton knew that he couldn't resist her lips. Anton walked out of the room as Sarah grabbed her napkin and wiped her lips.

 **Egyptian Museum of Antiquities**

Sarah walked in as Anton headed down a long hall way that housed at least fifty 14 foot statues and other Egyptian antiquities. Seeing how far he went, it allowed her to gauge her time to make sure that she ended up at that end. Walking around she tried to lose her tail, trying several times she finally succeeded when she made him bump into a small crowd knocking over a display. Sarah found a phone and quickly dialed Carina.

 **Washington DC**

Dialing she knew that it would early there but she had to take that chance. The call went through but the waiting was painstaking.

Carina rolled over and swore at the idiot that chose to call her at this hour. Looking at the clock on her phone her eyes diverted to the number, she quickly pressed the button to accept the call. Running down the hall to have Chuck listen in.

"Sarah!"

"Yes." As she muffled her voice.

"Where are you?"

"Cairo, can't talk long. There's' a big auction coming up and I feel that is when he'll make his move. Will know more then."

Carina ran into the room as she put her phone on speaker. Chuck who was still awake, didn't like the intrusion but waited to see who was on the other end."

"Sarah, where are you?"

"Now, I am at the Egyptian Museum."

Chuck quickly pinned the number and sure enough there showed an outgoing call to the United States. Chuck nodded as Carina tried to keep her on the line.

"Where is this, Auction? You ok?"

"Got to go. I am fine. Not sure when I can get back to you. Ditched my baby sitter. Don't know where I am staying looks like somewhere near the main market. Got to go."

"Sarah be safe."

"I will."

"We're doing our best, be in touch soon."

"I know you will."

"Sarah." Chuck silently cried out.

The line went dead. Carina put down her phone then sat down next to Chuck as he tried to log into the feed of the museum. Chuck finally got a connection as they watched Sarah walk back out as her baby sitter met her.

 **Egypt**

At that moment Sarah looked up at the camera almost instinctively. Feeling that someone was watching her. If she only knew that he was. Carina went back to her place to pack for Egypt while she made calls to Casey and Beckman. Chuck waited for the door to close and in his solitude watched Sarah walk throughout the museum. She hadn't changed much, maybe her hair was a big shorter than it had been. Otherwise she was still as perfect as perfect could be. Chucked watched her till the feed fizzled out.

Sarah walked through the wings till she ended up at the wing where Anton had entered over 2 hours ago. Not seeing or hearing much, she had to get rid of her shadow before she could continue looking more into this. Seconds later, her prayers were answered when her shadow got a call and he left not before she was told to stay put.

Sarah watched as he left the wing and Sarah started opening doors trying to find the room he was in. Sarah was able to catch one of doors before it closed shut as one of the curators walked out. Checking to see if there were cameras she was safe for now. Listening outside she managed to hear Anton's voice and another, while the third voice belonged to the man that he had yelled at the hotel back in the Caribbean.

"Your sure that the last statue is going to be at this auction."

"Yes, it is your unless someone else out bids you."

"Who else would that be?"

"We know pretty much who is going to be there."

"Yes, we do but we don't always know of the online or phone in bids. That won't be till the day of."

"Are the transports ready?"

Anton spoke to the third man. "Silas are the transports ready?"

Silas, a bit hesitant spoke. "Yes sir, we will have a truck load of immigrants ready to move. A 1/3 of them will transport the antiquities for us, as planned while the other 2/3 will move go on as normal. Unless they are detained we will have someone at the other end to take the antiquities off the trucks. The shipment of the duplicates will be marked with a gold symbol the real ones which are just the four you have will eventually be taken to your place.

"Good." As he walked up to Silas. "That wasn't so bad. If you told me this a few days ago you wouldn't have to worry about the consequences. If this works out your safe, but if there is any problems and I lose my statues and my money I know who to come after first."

Anton grabbed his face then kissed each cheek, then reached for the door.

Sarah hurried back out and waited further down the hall as Anton came out and turned to her direction. Sarah turned and smiled as he walked towards her.

 **Washington**

Carina and Casey entered the small room to see that Chuck was still at it. Impressed that he hadn't lost computer skills, Casey wondered if it was enough. Chuck had found an approximate location of where Sarah could be. Showing the two he was able to pinpoint from Sarah's location at the museum and her saying that she was staying somewhere near the main market and throwing in the flights manifest, she had to be in the west side of Cairo.

"I guess we start there." Casey looked around at the two.

Piggybacking on a Lockhead C-5 Galaxy Bomber, Chuck and Carina sat along the back side next to their hammocks, while Casey comfortably jumped into his and closed his eyes. It would be a 16-hour flight, which Chuck knew was 16 hours of worrying till he saw her. But what would he say, what would he do?

The bomber took off as the engine roared and the wheels bounced under its large frame. Gaining enough speed, the bomber ascended into the air which seemed like forever before it levelled out. Moments later the green light came on allowing personal to freely walk around the plane. As Casey slept, Chuck walked around in awe at the magnitude of the plane. It housed a couple of hummers, a helicopter and 4x4 quads just to name a few of the items. Most of the plane was quiet by now as most on board knew when to sleep to regain their strength. Beckman had pulled strings to get them on board and because of her connections the team had full support of the personal on board if need be. The best part was that she threw in a few Navy Seals to help them.

Chuck walked back to see that Carina wasn't alone. Chuck walked up to her as the man got up and Carina introduced him to Samuel. "Nice to meet you, Charles. My name is Samuel Garrison MI6."

"It's Chuck. Nice to meet you."

"So, you're the one."

"The one." As Chuck sat down.

"Yes, the one that captured Sarah's heart."

"Chucky, you know that you always had her heart, I saw that when we first met. Remember when I told you that I loved taking what Sarah wanted. I knew then and I still know that you had feelings for her and I know she still does."

Chuck let her words soak in, then looked at the two.

"I don't think that if she knew that I was helping you guys she'd be all Chuck I missed you. It was me that broke it off again and this time its for good."

Chuck got up. Extended his hand to Samuel then hugged/kissed Carina on the cheek. "I'm going to try this hammock thing. Getting kind of tired. Talk to you later."

Chuck found an empty hammock further down, grabbing his head phones his music cradled his soul to sleep.

Casey woke up to see that Carina had been up for some time. Wondering where Chuck was, she pointed to the last hammock. "He finally fell asleep. Very restless."

Casey sat down beside her. "I guess we can let him sleep a little bit longer."

Casey drank his coffee. "Where do we go from here?"

"I think we eventually check out the market like Chuck wants to. I'm thinking that he has a plan already but I'm not sure how he'll react once he sees her or what he's going to say?"

"What do you say?"

"Right. At least when Chuck showed up about a couple of years ago, while she and I were on an assignment. They hadn't seen each other for some time and he decided to show up on a take down and almost blow it. Seriously, you should have seen how mad Sarah was at him. But in the end, I think that they both needed to see each other, even if it was under those circumstances."

"I found that too, when we took down Carl Stromberg, even after their annoying nattering, it was obvious that they had feelings for each other."

"You think he'll be alright."

"Yes, he will. He would never literally hurt her, I know that for a fact. His choices well as admirable as some of them are, he has a long way to go. But she seems to love that about him. I better get the sleeping prince up."

Casey got up and grabbed a cup of coffee and walked over to Chuck. Placing the cup at the height of the hammock, Casey waffled the aroma of the coffee in Chuck's direction, till the hammock started to move. Casey stepped back as two long legs poked through and landed on the floor of the plane as one arm extended out. Casey put the cup in his hand. "We meet in 15 minutes."

Chuck gave a thumbs up. Casey grunted a smile and walked back to get ready for the last debrief before they would land.

 **Cairo**

Landing in an undisclosed field, the team decided to head directly to the central/market area of Cairo. Chuck, Casey, Carina, Samuel and the 2 Navy Seals jumped into two trucks and headed into town. Donning appropriate clothing, they were able to find housing from a local whom Beckman had ties with and who was already familiar with Cairo. Parking in the back the team set up their surveillance in the spare room facing the street. Chuck unpacked his gear and hooked up his computer watching the people below and listening in the distance the familiar music of morning prayers. Watching the vendors set up their displays of spices, fruits and vegetables. Chuck passed one of the tripods to Casey as he walked over towards the window to set up one facing the left corner of the markets while he grabbed the other one to face the right side. Casey gave the Navy Seals a picture of Anton and one of Agent Walker and no matter what she her life was number one. Both agreeing Casey left with them to do some foot patrolling around the area. Carina and Samuel set up another ACID mapping crossing off the names that Chuck had found not viable to finding Sarah or Anton.

Chuck sat at the table and hacked into the Wi-Fi and internet feeds. Each list he did another search to find out where the feeds where coming from and how long people were online. Being so early in the morning, he didn't think that anyone would be on but the few that were he spoke into his watch alerting Casey of possible places where Sarah could be. Casey and the Navy Seals tagged each of those places that came up with a pin that when activated could only be seen by special goggles. Allowing the buildings to be easily located later on.

 **2 days later**

It was the morning of the second day and they had no leads. Chuck, Casey had just been out doing a walk about when Carina had a hunch that the three go back out. No sure why, but she learned to go with her gut.

Sarah awoke to the same routine as the days before. This time Anton wasn't at the table but left a note. Opening the note, she read. _'Didn't want to bother you. Had to go back to the museum, will be back in a bit meet me at the Khalid café at 11:00. See you soon.'_

Sarah got ready and figured that she'd do some shopping and maybe make her and Anton some supper. 'I got to move fast on this.' She told herself. Heading back downstairs, she grabbed a cloth bag and her sunglasses and headed out, unfortunately not alone. Choosing to ignore her literal shadow, she combed the stalls of the market, smelling the fresh spices and looking at the vegetables, fruits and how their markets were so much more exotic than ours back home.

Chuck and Carina walked together as Casey and Samuel walked a few feet behind. Carina grabbed some samples and shared them with Chuck. Carina found some berries passing a handful to Chuck, Chuck remembered sharing some berries with Sarah.

Sarah turned left and started looking at the scarves and garments that blew subtly in the wind. Casey moved in beside Chuck as Carina and Samuel stopped to look at some jewelry. Chuck finished his berries, wiping his hands on his pants, he got a whiff of a scent that wasn't local but something that he knew was familair. Chuck looked up and looked nervously around the market. Casey saw that Chuck looked liked he had just flashed. Walking closer to him. "Did you flash?"

"No worse."

"What?"

"Please tell me that I am crazy to smell her."

"Smell her?"

"I mean I smell her perfume."

Casey looked around as well and all they saw were locals buying a variety items. Chuck then heard what could only be a voice of an angel. Casey and Chuck stopped in their tracks as Sarah came into view and as she turned her scarf blew away from her face, Sarah tried to manage it by flipping it back behind her shoulder. Chuck swallowed hard as Casey couldn't believe their luck, they had found her. Chuck dropped what he had picked up and headed straight to her but as he got within range of reaching her, Casey held him back as a tall man came in from behind and grabbed her. Turning around she smiled as he kissed her. Grabbing her bags, they headed down further down the market. Chuck followed Sarah as Casey kept close to Chuck. Casey spoke into his watch. Carina and Samuel quickly headed into that direction as well. Stopping short of being seen, Chuck watched Sarah being escorted into a café. Casey held Chuck back but Chuck was determined to let Sarah know that he was there. As Anton walked ahead, Sarah stopped then turned as she heard a name being spoken high above the sounds of the crowd.

Chuck stopped shy of being seen and said her middle out loud. 'Lisa', Sarah stopped and Chuck hoped that she would inquire and at the last second, he saw her turn in his direction. Carina and Samuel watched from the other side out of view. But as a hand grabbed hers Sarah turned smiling at Anton but not before she took another look in Chuck's direction.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for coming back. Please review, I like hearing from you all. So far, this story has been very popular so thanks for stopping by and reading what comes out of my head. Mssupertigz**

CħᴧᵽṪ€ᴙ 4

Chuck remained frozen in his thoughts, still slightly visible to the street and the entrance to the café. Hoping that maybe Sarah realized that she heard it right and came out to investigate and….

Who was he kidding. Casey let his trigger finger slide as he returned his gun to the back of his belt. Carina and Samuel watching from the other side, headed over as Carina tried to console Chuck. They all hoped that Sarah would have seen them especially Chuck. Turning back towards the so-called alley, Chuck leaned against the plaster wall.

"Well that didn't go well."

The three looked at each other and when no one answered Casey stepped up. "Well at least we know that she is close by. Plus, it wouldn't be the right time to make contact with her. I saw that he had men all around him and a car parked just a few feet away."

"Yeah, Chucky, she's here, we all saw her and we wouldn't have found her as quickly as we did if you weren't here with us."

"We will just have to wait till the time is right." Samuel chimed in.

They started walking back till Casey noticed that Chuck wasn't with them. Chuck moved closer down the dirt road towards the café. Hiding out of the view of the car and the two men inside, he sat down and watched as Sarah sat looking at a menu and Anton next to her. Casey walked up to him not saying anything standing behind him. 20 minutes later while they ate, Chuck got up. "I guess we find another way."

"Good thinking, we will see her soon."

Chuck headed up back through the way he came as Sarah looked up and out to the road just missing seeing Chuck again.

 **That evening**

Returning from her lunch with Anton, she kept busy searching for the last statue, just to keep herself from thinking about what she thought she heard at the café. Something didn't seem right. Why would she hear or did she actually hear her middle name being called out amongst the crowd of non- speaking Americans. Her stomach turned, so she got up to make some tea to settle her stomach. Sitting back down she continued to plug away at her research and the more she did the more she was sure that the statues had to be decoys. There were others from her research on the Qing antiquities but the ones containing some sort of blue pigment were the ones he wanted the most but why? Anton walked in and despite him being impressed by her work ethic, he could sense that she was not herself since lunch. Sarah got up to make herself another cup of tea this time something with a bit of ginger in it.

"Tea, you okay? I thought you were a coffee drinker?"

"I am but something isn't sitting well with me. Maybe it was something I ate?"

"Poor thing." Anton came closer and kissed her forehead.

"It could be, but I know that you haven't been yourself since we arrived, so I was thinking. Maybe call Carina and see where she is. I am having a boat party this weekend, I have rented a yacht and its sitting right now north west of the Hellenistic pier in Jerusalem near Old Acre."

"Jerusalem?"

"Yes, sorry. I should have mentioned to you that I don't like to be in one place very long."

"I am seeing that now."

"Call her?"

"Which phone, my cell doesn't quite work this far south."

"Cell plans."

"Yeah I should have bought another phone card."

"Go ahead, help yourself."

"Thank you." Sarah walked over and squeezed his hand as she reached for the phone.

 **Blocks away**

Chuck fell hard into his chair as he continued to beat himself up that they couldn't get Sarah, when they did. But Casey knew that after he mauled it over in his brain, he'd see that it was okay. Chuck remained in his seat as he watched the team work on their various tasks. Casey was doing what he loved and that was cleaning his guns. Carina and Samuel continued making notes and watching the live feeds and the two Navy Seals just came in from doing some reconnaissance that Casey had them do. Casey looked up then the three converted in the side room. Chuck finally moved knowing that he had to come up with another idea. An idea that would just fall from heaven and answer all his questions. As he headed towards his lap top, he saw Carina's cell light up. Carina walked in and picked it up, not recognizing the number she got Samuel to do a trace. Chuck listened as Carina said hello.

"Carina Millar."

"Carina, Sarah."

The room fell silent. Carina switched the phone to her other ear as Samuel got everyone to stay quiet. Carina saw that Chuck is obviously moved by hearing that it was Sarah.

"Sweetie I'm going to put you on speaker phone, ok."

"Ok."

"I'm busy making a cake and my hands are a bit full."

"Chocolate or White cake."

"Chocolate of course." Sarah knew that she was still looking into this mission

"So how have you been? Where are you, still in the islands."

"No actually we flew to Cairo."

"Wow, he has good taste."

"Yes, he's smiling right now and he says hello." Carina then knew then that she wasn't alone.

"Well tell him that I say hi as well."

"Was wondering what your doing this weekend?"

"This weekend, hang on. Need to wipe my hands."

Samuel quietly wrote on a piece of paper. In London. Sarah could hear that Carina was trying to come up with something.

"Well?"

"She's cooking and needed to wash her hands."

Carina got back on. "Sarah, no I am good after Thursday. I have a meeting with sales but I could fly out after that?"

"Great." Sarah smiling for more than Carina acceptance but that she'd no longer be alone.

"Anton has rented a yacht, and it is docked at the, let me get the name right."

"North west of the Hellenistic pier in Jerusalem near Old Acre." Anton whispered.

"Anton says that its North west of the Hellenistic pier near Old Acre."

Carina wrote down the name and passed it onto Chuck who just stood there. Carina shooed him on, eventually moving.

Carina took Sarah off speaker phone and walked outside. Anton left Sarah and headed up stairs. Knowing that he'd probably be listening or he had someone doing that for him, Sarah and Carina kept it very girl friendly. "So, how's London, Aunt Diane?"

"London, wet and cold. Will be nice to be somewhere hot. Aunt Diane says hi. Looking forward to all your stories when you return."

"Funny thing happened today?"

"What?"

"I was in the market at noon today and I was heading in to a café when….."

Sarah stopped talking as Anton called from the hall. "Carina I got to go, but we will hopefully see you Friday?"

"Yes, Friday."

"We will all be glad to see you."

Sarah hung up the phone as Carina walked back in.

Chuck brought up the pier thanks to google maps. Hacking into the piers manifest he was able to get a GPS location on the yacht. Syncing it into everyone's phone, he knew instantly that the boat was going to be part of the plan to get Sarah out of there. Carina called everyone in and over supper they brainstormed ideas on how to get Sarah out.

"We can take them down on the road, flat tire…" One of the Navy Seals spoke up.

"It would work but I don't think that he'd be driving alone, but, we could have someone make sure they leave Cairo then follow them into Jerusalem." Casey added.

Chuck got up looked at the google map that shone on the wall, then turned around. "We have to assume that Anton will have some security and the boat will be out in the Mediterranean, where he's staying, possibly on the ship. I think we do a snatch and grab."

Carina looked up. "Are you sure that it will work?"

Chuck looked at her. "No, but how else will we get her?"

Casey walked over to Chuck, let's say that the boat is here. We could cause a distraction or something, then swoop in grab her then maybe swim to one of these inlets along the coast line."

"It could work, but we'd have to check it out first."

"Boys." Carina leaned back and put her feet on the table. "What do you think about this. When I arrive, we let the day progress, get her feeling pretty good, then some sort of distraction occurs. I'll make sure that we are sitting on the far side maybe leaning against the railing, you snatch and grab. But she will fight you. So, someone might have to sedate her. Then meet once the chaos has settled."

The room agreed and by night fall the team had left for Jerusalem.

They had two days to figure out a plan that would allow them enough time to get to the ship, d get Sarah, then swim to the shore without being seen. Chuck and Casey headed out as dawn struck and the morning prayers lullabied the cool morning air. Driving to Old Acre, the resemblance of the old stone wall popped its head with the exchanging of the tides. The limestone glistened in the faint sunrise. Casey and Chuck tagged the area with the same pin that they did in Cairo so they could pick it up later. Slipping into the tunnels, Chuck knew from his interest in history that the tunnels led to many parts of Old Jerusalem. He also knew that one of the inlets supposedly carved out by the Templars lead to the massive tunnels. He just hoped that they could find the right one. After getting no where with the first four tunnels Chuck and Casey headed down another tunnel less attractive than the previous four. With flashlights on, they made their way east. Casey checked his compass and tried to stay as far east as he could. Within seconds they saw what looked like an opening. Crawling up and around the limestone and the ancient definition of steps. Chuck and Casey pushed through to reach an opening that lead out to the Mediterranean. Chuck walked out as far as he could with his shoes on to see how far they could see to the other side, it would make a great place to swim to, walk out and not be seen by anyone. Casey tagged the area and they headed back.

Arriving at the truck, the remaining four joined them as they ran through their plan. Synchronized watches and made sure that all communication was working. Samuel rented a fishing boat and took Chuck and Casey out to the drop off zone, while the two Navy Seals suited up and Carina took them out on a boat out to another area. They would then be decoys the day of that would leave the area at the same time, just in case there was a problem, Anton and his men would go down and Agent Walker would then be taken by them to the inlet.

Samuel shut motor off as the three bobbled above the water looking back at Old Acre. Turning on the lasers, Casey was able to get a hit with the one he left at the entrance to the inlet. Carina took the boat out about 100 feet from the harbour and shut the motor off as one of the Navy Seals turned on their lasers to give Casey an idea of where they were. Getting a rough idea, Samuel relayed the coordinates to Carina as Carina relayed theirs back. Moments later a huge yacht came drifting by and Carina quickly told Casey.

"Casey and Chuck, Anton's yacht just came into sight. Looks like its too big to house in the marina. Wait to see where it anchors then we will have a better idea how to gauge our distances."

"Roger that."

The three waited on the other side of the Port as Carina continued to sit 100 feet from the marina.

Samuel grabbed a few trackers and feeds, seeing how this team worked, he knew that Casey would want to listen in if he could.

Casey nodded then gave a go as Chuck and Casey suited up and fell backwards into the water. On cue the Seals did as well. Chuck's love for the water made the swim to the yacht actually enjoyable. Seeing the sea life and swimming with them, lowered his stress of this mission. Reaching the hull of the boat Casey and Chuck met with the Seals as they placed trackers on the boat. Casey added a few explosives if needed but would be deactivated if necessary hoping that the snatch and grab went well. The four then swam to the inlet where Carina and Samuel coasted by.

Jumping back into the boats, the team each in their own way thought about the mission and how it was going to play out. Chuck made one last trip. He jumped out and took one of the Seals with him and they made their way through to the inlet, then the tunnel where Casey would meet them on the other side.

 **Snatch and Grab**

Casey walked in as Chuck poured himself a cup of coffee. "Didn't sleep?"

"Nope haven't since I got here."

"Just a few more hours."

"Yeah I know."

"Do you know what your going to say to her?"

Chuck turned around. "What do you say?"

Sarah zipped up her suitcase and got into the vehicle, the only good thing about this was that she'd be seeing Carina later. Saying good bye to yet another place was starting to drain her, physically and mentally. She wasn't sure which was worse, and all because of one person, had affected her greatly. Arriving to get gas, she got out to grab a cold drink and noticed others filling up as well, but one guy got her attention. Tall, muscular, and wearing a long demin shirt which in this heat surprised her. When the man walked by Sarah, she got a glimpse of what looked like a American Flag tattoo on his forearm. Hearing her name, she didn't see him walk back her way. Anton smiled then held the door open for her as he leaned in for a kiss. Sarah figured that she owed him at least one. Anton smiled as he kissed her one more time. Smiling he spoke. "I promise that you will have a great time today and this weekend."

"Yes, I will." Closing the door Anton walked over to the other side and jumped in. Sarah put her sunglasses on and rolled down her window as the warm breeze touched her face. Reaching the city limits she watched the people and the animals, smiling at them, made her kind of missed Los Angeles, the missions, the pizza parties at Chuck's and the times at the Buy More.

Casey sat down as a voice interrupted their coffee. "Tango, Charlie, Boogey has left the cage, heading North."

"Roger that, stay on them please."

"Will do Colonel."

Chuck put his cup down. "It's happening."

"Yes, 6 hours, they should arrive by 2. The party is supposed to start at 3. We take her down around 7 and by 9 we should be back here."

Chuck got up and looked at the map.

"Chuck, we got this."

"Yeah, I know but what if?"

"What if, no matter what you take her to the inlet and we will go from there."

"You have enough back up here."

Chuck clicked on the weather maps for the area and it looked ok for the rest of the day. Looking back at Casey. "Going for a walk be back in a bit."

Casey nodded as Chuck closed the door.

Heading down to Old Acre, he sat down on a bench overlooking the water, finding a clear head space he only wished that Jenny was here with him. Carina called him on his cell telling him that they had arrived early and to get back. Chuck hurried back and loaded up their last remaining items. Chuck and Casey dropped off some cargo just inside the inlet in case Chuck had to stay there a bit longer than was required. Heading back through the tunnels as not to give away the entrance to the inlet, they headed out on the boat and waited. Carina waited for her turn to head to the Marina and meet Sarah. Samuel looking through binoculars gave a play by play to what was happening at the Marina.

Samuel scanned the area and saw Anton's car roll up as Sarah and he walked down the pier to a ramp. They walked a few more feet to their boat that took them out to the yacht. Loads of items followed as the ship began to look like a big party was going to happen. Carina watched the time as her cell rang. "Hey, it's Sarah? Got a new phone card so we are good. We just arrived so if you're here come on down."

"Yes, just arrived this morning. Can't wait to see you. Be there shortly."

Carina hung up and grabbed a walkie talkie. "Ok boys we are a go."

Chuck turned to look through his binoculars and there she was. Not too impressed with her choice of bathing suits, but in all honestly, she looked very sexy in it but it was the principle of the whole thing. Watching, he waited as Samuel brought the boat closer to the dock as Carina smiled as she walked past him and boarded a boat taxi to take her out to the boat. Chuck and Casey kept busy not to draw any attention to them.

Carina boarded the yacht as Anton greeted her with a warm welcome. Taking her bags, he pointed upstairs. Carina thanked him for the invite and headed up. Sarah was talking with some of the guest when she noticed Carina with arms open walking towards her. Sarah was so happy to see her. They hugged, screamed and laughed as their reunion was just starting. Sarah excused herself from the couple she was talking to and headed off to catch up with Carina. A few drinks later, as Carina predicted Sarah was relaxing. Chuck and Casey listened from the boat, but Chuck took his feed out of his ears, and stuffed it in the side his suit. Casey never questioned. Casey saw that Carina headed towards the hulls side and sat down leaning against the railing. It would be less than a half hour till the snatch and grab. Taking another sip from her drink she looked up at Sarah.

"Wow, you have done well. Ms. Walker."

"If you say so."

"So, you mentioned that their was an auction that Anton was wanting to attend?"

Sarah knew not to divulged too much knowing that Anton was probably listening, if not he was definitely watching. Once in a while he'd peek over the upper railin, smile or wave or both. The odd time coming down for a kiss, mainly to show Sarah off as his girlfriend. And every time Sarah just had to grin and bare it. Sarah wanted to talk shop with Carina knowing that her visit might be short and she didn't know when she would have time again to talk.

"Yes, the auction is sometime next week? Don't know where but I'm guessing at the Israel Museum."

"Well, maybe I could stay a bit longer and check it out. We need some more items for our collection. Our last sales meeting, we were asked if we could add to our collection. Got a bid for…"

"Ladies." Anton came back for another round. This time a few more sheets to the wind.

"This is a party, not a board room meeting."

Carina rolled her eyes as Sarah tried not to react. Sarah got up and turned Anton around and whispered in his ear. 'Go have some fun, this is your party.'

"Right!, as he stumbled slightly heading to a group a party goers.

Carina looked at her watch and saw that it was close to 7. When she saw out of the corner of her eye some young locals passed them very fast in a speed boat. Making a few circles and getting the attention, they needed they stopped a few meters away. The Seals sat up watching from their boat just in case, as Casey got word of the possible threat. Chuck saw the look in his eyes and put the feed back into his ear. Carina listened as the Seals confirmed the boat was only locals out for a good time. Carina nodded then coughed, not to give herself and the feed away.

The time chimed 7 o'clock and as they waited for the word, another boat floated by and got the attention of the young locals boat, which started a yelling and swearing match, which got the attention of those on Anton's yacht. Carina needed to act fast before Sarah went to investigate. She had the Seals start moving while she waited for Chuck and Casey to move. As Carina gave the word, the first boat started chasing the second boat and the speeds of the boat rode past Anton's yacht splashing everyone that was near the edge. The second boat sped around again as the passenger jumped from his boat to the next causing the driver to swerve and fall off the boat. The boat unmanned headed straight for Anton's yacht. Chuck and Casey quickly swam as Carina told them to hurry up. Carina watched and as the boat made contact with Anton's port side, Carina looked at Sarah and yelled, 'Trust me, trust them.'

Sarah shook her head. "Trust who?"

Just as Carina ducked she pushed Sarah back as Casey lifted Chuck with his hands up and out of the water, grabbing Sarah as she fell backwards into his arms. Sarah watched as Carina ducked and all she could see was blue sky then two hands come around her waist and the rush of water. Casey helped Chuck bring her down as Sarah struggled to get loose from her watery grave. Casey grabbed a syringe and poked Sarah in the neck. Chuck, shoved a scorkl and mask on Sarah as they pulled her to the inlet as planned.

Carina got up once it had settled to see that the boat had made its way to the top of Anton's top deck of his yacht. Several people were dazed and some had gone over board. Anton was coming out from where he was with obvious cuts and a broken arm looked at Carina and saw that she had a cut on her leg from pieces flying from the boat and a large piece embedded just where Sarah was sitting moments before. Carina leaned over the edge screaming for Sarah. Anton joined her and frantically yelled out towards the water.

Marina personal and paramedics came within minutes of the calls. The Seals swam back but helped under the radar those who had fallen into the water. Swimming to their boat they swam by and picked up Samuel, then turned to pick up Casey. Chuck and Casey pulled Sarah to the surface as Casey jumped in.

"You going to be okay?"

"Yeah just a few more feet. Go before someone sees something. Carina we are good."

Carina heard the faint voice of Chuck and took a deep sighed. Now she had to stick around for a bit longer. The Seals floated into the port away from the main traffic and watched from the shore. Flashing Lights and sirens filled the port as safety personal tried to rescue those on the boat. Casey took the binoculars and tried to see what was going on, but couldn't get a good view. Talking into his watch. "Carina can you talk?"

Carina turned slightly and responded. "Yeah."

"What's happening? Can't see anything?"

"The one boat lost control or something and darted straight to Anton's boat colliding with the port side. He's got a broken arm and some cuts, no casualties yet some were throw over board."

"And you?"

"A decent cut on my leg, some scrapes but okay?"

"Sarah and Chuck?"

"Don't know yet."

Chuck pulled Sarah inland then took his gear off then carried her inside and placed her carefully on the sand. Checking her pulse, he closed his eyes thanking the man up stairs that she was still breathing. Walking back to the waters edge, Chuck could see bright lights in the sky as the sun was setting and the odd siren blasting in the distance. "We have arrived. Will stay low. Thanks guys."

Carina smiled and the boys high fived each other. Casey jumped out grabbing his gear. We'll go back up one at a time. Will come back for Chuck and Sarah later as there is too many people near the exit."

One by one they headed back, Samuel waited by the docks for Carina as the Seals took care of the boats and the gear. Anton sat on the edge of one of the ambulances as he gave his report to the local police. Carina kind of felt sorry for the man but they had no choice. Carina sat down beside him as the paramedic bandaged her leg and got her ready to go to the hospital. The police took her statement and the two of them took off.

Chuck started a fire, not knowing how long they would have to stay put. He sat down beside her intensively watching all of her. Two years since he saw her, two years since he'd touched her. Dragging her hair away from her face, he caressed her check with the back of his hand. Her cheek was warm to his touch. Bending down he kissed her cheek, then grabbed a blanket to cover her up. Whatever Casey gave her, he was thankful that she wasn't awake to get back at him in here.

 **Early Next Morning**

Casey drove back to the Marina as Anton's yacht was being towed back into Marina. The yacht looked like it was hit with a bomb. Casey sat in his truck as he listened to local police say that four were still missing and presumed dead. And of the thirty or so guests, only five suffered some life-threatening injuries when shards from the boat lodged into various parts of their bodies to minor cuts and bruises and broken bones. Casey looked in his rear-view mirror then snuck into the tunnels.

Chuck awoke to find that he had snuggled a bit closer to Sarah than he anticipated. The hotel, years back popped into his head, and what would have happened if Morgan didn't pull a Morgan. Checking her breathing, her breaths were shallow but she was still with him. Looking at his watch over four hours had gone by. Chuck checked his feed but it must have fallen out while he slept and the walkie-talkies were only picking up static. Chuck grabbed some water taking a drink he poured some in the lid then wiped Sarah's lips to moisten them a bit. Chuck put the cap back on when he heard foot steps coming from the tunnels, grabbing a gun, which was a far cry from the tranq guns he flipped his flashlight on and aimed both at the tunnel. The sound got louder as Chuck flashed his light a bit higher to see that it was Casey.

"Man, am I glad to see you?"

"Me too, ready to go?"

Chuck walked back to Sarah and picked her up and carefully tossed her over his shoulder. Casey shrugged an ok then grabbed the gear. Chuck made it through the tunnels and following Casey they managed to make it to the truck. Chuck slid Sarah carefully in the back and hopped in beside her resting her head on his leg. Casey took the long way back to the Seals safe house.

Chuck headed through the back alley to the door that was camouflage by hanging vines and olives trees. Carina had arrived back from the hospital and was sitting with her leg up as they had to staple the wound shut. Samuel held the door open as Chuck carried her to the first bedroom he saw. Coming back out, Carina got up with some help.

Chuck looked at her. "Shouldn't you be resting?"

"Come here." Chuck turned towards Carina as she gave him a big hug. Chuck returned the hug then helped her sit back down. "Now what?"

"Some rest. I think that we all need to get some rest then we go from there."

"Chuck's right. We can't just walk out of Jerusalem with Sarah, not now anyways. Plus if this auction is the key we have to stick around." Casey walking away looking for a bed.

One of the Seals, showed Casey to another empty room that Samuel had already passed out in and another room for Chuck upstairs. Before Chuck headed upstairs he helped Carina to Sarah's room as the Seals would take the first shift.

 **NOON- Local time**

Chuck woke to relieve the Seals as they headed to the back room and took the floor. Making some coffee, he peeked into Sarah's room, then closed it as Carina hobbled back in from the bathroom.

"She's safe, Chuck."

Chuck turned around and headed back into the kitchen part. Carina sat down at the table and put her leg up. Grabbing some meds, she took a drink to wash them down. Chuck waited for the coffee to perk then poured two cups. Sitting down he rubbed the back of his neck then sat back and stretched. Leaning against the table he sat with his elbows on the table.

"You wanna talk?"

"About what?"

"About someone in the next room by chance? What happened between you two?"

"What happened, what did Casey or Beckman tell you?"

"Only that you made a choice to keep Sarah safe."

"I guess you could say that."

"And why not?"

"Cause, she's not going to see it that way."

"You gave up your job to save hers, and why would that be wrong."

"I don't know anymore. Did I do the right thing? Maybe, she kept on working. I left my life in LA and finally started living my five year plan, I started a business, did very well after I left the spy life."

"But were you happy?"

"I was doing just fine till this…."

Casey walked in and grabbed himself a cup of coffee and a chair. "I don't think Beckman would have let Sarah just go on the accounts of someone else thinking that she had gone soft. After what you and her, had gone through, it was only time that she would need a break. You couldn't make that decision for her. But you did. How do you know she wouldn't leave the CIA with what she knew was being said about her?"

"Casey please. The CIA was and is her life. I couldn't allow her to give up that. So, I left her."

"After all the times you two broke up – the word breaking up didn't have the same meaning anymore. You two just used that phrase just to justify that you didn't know what to do and rather cross that line over and over again you throw that line in. And every time using it as a crutch. Knowing that in a few days or weeks you wouldn't need that crutch anymore, and all would be good till the cycle continued."

"A crutch?"

"Chucky, what you and Sarah had was special and your choice to give up your chance of being a spy just for her."

"I didn't want to be a spy, I did it for her. Cause that is what she liked in a guy, and I was never going to be that guy. I was never going to be Bryce, or Cole. So, if she was busy being the spy that she was then she'd be fine, I would be fine. Knowing that she was doing what she loved then, I was ok with that."

"Were you!"

The three looked up to see Sarah standing there, for how long no one knew. Sarah looked at Chuck but couldn't decide on how to feel. Chuck looked her way but got up.

"Where are you going?"

"Anywhere but here."

"Coward."

Chuck stopped in his tracks. "Well a hello, to you too."

"Why not, your good at saying goodbye."

Casey and Carina got up. "Sit down, you might want to hear this? Good ol' Chuck, always looking out for others, couldn't tell his girlfriend the truth. Making some excuse that we were over. Very convincing at that."

"I try."

"You don't need to try. For years, we fought to be together then when things were going great you decide to end it, for what? Another girl? Your job at Buy More? Something better?"

"You don't know half of it. And maybe you don't need to know."

"So, why are you here Chuck, your obviously not a spy, you got your wish."

The three knew that she had heard that part.

"Beckman called, if you wanted to know. Carina and Casey needed my help?"

"What to make use of your special skills?"

"No, haven't had the need to use them in the two years. "You know." Turning to face Sarah. "I never had to think of what it would be like to see you after all these years cause I didn't think of you. I was doing very well on my own away from this life, you wouldn't have a clue, how free I had been till days before Carina came to my door, you popped into my head. Now seeing you, well honestly, it kills me."

Chuck walked out and headed upstairs as Sarah wiped a tear from her eye. Sitting down she tried to keep it together. Hearing Chuck speak to her like he did, she was impressed by his confidence but angry and sad at the same time. Carina knew that she needed to hear the truth but she needed to clean up first. Agreeing Sarah later returned to hear the whole story.

Casey and Carina told Sarah what happened and why Chuck did what he did.

"He felt obligated to keep you safe. He stills feels guilty for his choices. But I told Beckman, that he made an admirable decision to put your life in front of his own. Assuming that others would have done the same. I inquired to see if they would give you another job Beckman said no. They felt that after the Ring and Shaw you weren't agent ready anymore. That you had become soft in the eyes of the CIA. That you had lost your edge. And on top of that they felt that your relationship with Chuck didn't help either. I also told her that you two had proven yourselves over and over to be fit enough to remain as agents, and remain as a couple."

"It was almost 8 months with no problems."

"Right, I guess they had plans for Chuck to head to Europe again for additional training at the end of that year but instead he made sure that you were given another shot. Also, he had some pretty big reasons for them not to say no. He sent a package that they couldn't really say no to. He made it clear that with what he gave them he'd step back and he did, no questions asked, so that you…."

"Could remain an agent." Sarah swallowed hard.

Casey nodded. "Yeah."

"Chuck didn't want to come back, he felt that he had lost his touch. He was remembering Paris and how he tried to find you."

"He did."

"He did but then he said he lost you again and he wasn't going to put himself through it again."

"Getting me back?"

Casey never answered.

"Carina what does know about Anton?"

Carina refused to answer.

"Carina!"

"Everything."

Sarah got up and headed upstairs.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for coming back. Please review, I like hearing from you all. Enjoy reading these stories. That's all they are, stories from a great show. Again, thanks for making this story as popular as it is. Mssupertigz**

CħᴧᵽṪ€ᴙ 5

Reaching the last room on the left, she stopped. Maybe realizing for the very first time ever in her relationship with Chuck, what he must have felt all those times that she had let him down, rejected him, turned a cheek. All those awkward encounters with men like Bryce and Cole who Chuck had always put on a brave face in front of her. Knowing that inside, she didn't have any feelings for them as she once had or did have but the fact that she chose to act on them in front of Chuck. Knowing that he'd would move heaven and hell for her time and time again. Even as recent as their break up two years ago. But creeping slowly into her veins was the cowardness that he showed, and why he didn't come talk to her instead of breaking up.

Chuck sat with his knees bent with his back against the wall beneath the open window. Hurt, angry, and not knowing why. He should be happy that she was safe, that she was downstairs. That he could see her, touch her, talk to her even when he told himself that he was over her. _'Ya right!_ _Who could ever truly be over someone like Sarah.'_ Grabbing his head phones, he cranked up the music to drown out his own thoughts, wishing that he had grabbed a bottle of something strong to numb what was left of his senses. Unaware of what was happening on the other side of the door.

Sarah made a fist and raised it inches away from the door. Pulling back, she leaned her head against the door. This happened a couple more times, before she stepped back and thought of kicking the door down and confronting him. Chuck opened his eyes as he finally calmed down a bit to see a shadow coming from under his door. It was the pacing that got his attention. Placing his headphones on the table he got up and opened the door to see Sarah inches away with her head hung low as if she had or was going to lean her head against the door. Opening the door further he just stood there and watched her. He could have added to being called a coward to that of an idiot by closing the door on her. But who was he kidding, maybe she was right. Maybe he was a coward for the way he ended things but he knew that if he didn't do it the way he did, she would have lost more than her soul, and maybe she did.

Stepping back, she walked in, closing the door behind her. Chuck walked back to the window where he leaned against it looking back at her. Sarah avoided looking at him at first, instead looking at his items on the bed, his mission bag that she was surprised he still had and a few comics that a slight smile crossed her lips, knowing that they were his favourites. Looking up at him and waiting for Chuck to look at her, really look at her. She wanted to know who was going to make the first move? Say words like _'It's ok, I understand._ ' Sarah had always played the second fiddle when it came to their talks, Chuck always went first and by the time he pleaded and poured his heart out she, she didn't want to truthfully disagree with him. How many times he told her that he'd love her even if he didn't always say the words. She just stood there. How many times he made her feel safe knowing that their lives were in danger, that in most cases the roles were reversed and he actually was the one protecting her instead.

Angry with herself and with him she walked up to him and slapped him hard across the face. Never flinching, he remained stoic. Sarah hit him again. "Fight back." She yelled at him.

Chuck did nothing. Sarah hit him with two fists on his chest. "Do something!"

Chuck just looked at her which, made her angrier. "Fight back, say something!"

Chuck stood up as Sarah tried to provoke him again. This time he grabbed her wrists mid action. "I can't and I won't!"

"Why not?"

"I don't want to hurt you anymore!"

Chuck released his hold of her wrists as Sarah cupped his face with her hands. By this time Sarah had finally seen Chuck at this most vulnerable moment. As his eyes filled with tears, Sarah tried not to cry as well, pressed her lips against his. As both sets of lips made contact, they knew that it wasn't over, their happy ending had not been deleted. Not caring of the consequences, Sarah continued to kiss Chuck as Chuck wanted to be the responsible one. It slowly faded as he brought her closer to him. Feeling her body next to his, he cupped the back of her head with his one hand as the other hand slid in from behind her shirt to hold her bare back against his other hand. Sarah grabbed his shirt, as he swooped her up. Wrapping her legs around his hips, he walked towards the bed. Laying her down, she looked up at him unbuttoning his shirt. Chuck leaned back slightly as he kneeled in front of her. Sarah sat up slightly as she slipped his shirt over his broad shoulders and tossed it over to the chair next to the bed. Sliding her fingers down his chest, oh how she missed doing that, she reached for his belt, releasing it from its hold. She then popped the button on his jeans. Grabbing her hands, he laid her back down as he leaned slightly on her legs unbuttoning her shirt and sliding his hands up removing her shirt with his hands. Sarah raised her head as her shirt was pulled over her head. Chuck leaned in and kissed her over and over, in places that Sarah had not been touched since she and Chuck had last been together. Sarah absorbed every ounce of Chuck, returning kisses and touches that he hadn't had done to him in along time as well. Slipping under the covers, they became one and as the morning slipped into early afternoon, they remained as close as two people could possibly get.

Chuck got up and grabbed his boxers putting them on as he walked over to the window. A cool breeze blew in cooling off the already heated room. Staring out the window, not seeing much, he closed his eyes as two hands covered his shoulders as kisses were planted across his shoulder blades. Admiring his physique, she noticed how much he had changed, all for the better. He then pulled her hands forward as they stood embraced. Chuck let go and turned around. Sarah had grabbed the top sheet off his bed when she got up and wore the sheet like a shawl. Giving Chuck the same image of when they were together in Paris. Sliding his hands inside the folds of the sheet, he wrapped his arms around her naked body. Kissing her gracefully, which quickly got heated. Sarah stepped backwards as she turned Chuck around pushing him back onto the bed first then gathering the sheet in order to straddle him. Chuck semi sat up with his arm bracing him from behind as they continued where they left off. Sarah adjusted her legs and wrapped them around Chucks lower back resting them on his hips. Chuck slid his hands up Sarah's back laying them flat against her skin. They remained like this for what seemed like forever. Just looking at each other, in total admiration and love that obviously never went away.

Totally spent Chuck rolled over and propped a few pillows behind his back as Sarah nestled her back against his chest. Holding his hands in his, she kissed them. When she didn't hear anything, she looked up to see that he had fallen asleep. Removing herself from his hold, she opened the door to slip downstairs to grab something to eat. Hoping not to be seen, see looked down to see a tray of fruit, cheeses, olives, bread, bottles of water and a bottle of wine sitting on the floor. "Oh, Carina." Closing the door, she snacked on a few items, grabbing a drink of water and saving the rest for her and Chuck to indulged in the rest once he woke up.

Sarah returned to her prince, she too fell asleep. Hours later she couldn't help looking at Chuck sleep. She loved watching him sleep. Chuck eventually woke up feeling that someone was watching him. When he saw who his watcher was, he smiled and sat up leaning on his left elbow. Looking back at him Sarah settled back resting her head against her pillow. Chuck leaned in giving Sarah a kiss. Sarah placed her hand in his and brought it to her lips. Chuck rolled closer removing his hand from Sarah's sliding it around and under her lower back. Sarah shifted her hips slightly wrapping her left leg over Chuck's right leg. Chuck look at her, and smiled. Sarah wanted to know why he was smiling.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Something Carina told me."

"What did she say, Chuck?" Slightly curious. Cause this was Carina after all.

"She was wondering if I had been seeing anyone since you and I broke up and when I didn't answer she told me neither had you. She said that I broke you so you weren't good for anyone else."

Surprised by what Chuck had said, she replied. "You hurt me."

"I'm sorry but I felt that I had to do it."

"I know now, but back then when we broke up with each other it was for just a short time and it wasn't really a break up. But when you really meant it this time, you just walked away. It hurt me. I guess no one could replace you and it just got easier to believe that."

Pausing slightly. "I guess you did break me."

Finally, being truthful with each other she asked him the same question. "And you?"

Not wanting to hear his answer, she was shocked when he said "No." "But, I do have someone in my life. Ellie and Devin introduced us. We have been together for about year."

Sarah turned her head slightly. _'If he wasn't seeing anyone then why did he have someone in his life.'_

"Ellie and Devon introduced you?"

By now and the amount of questions, Chuck had to come clean. "Sarah! I haven't been with anyone but you. Yes, I have been on dates but nothing serious or intimate. This girl."

Chuck leaned back over reaching for his jeans. Pulling something out his back pocket, he pulled out a picture and gave it to Sarah. Sarah sat up with her knees bent. Looking at the picture she smiled with relief.

"I would like you meet Jenny. Jenny the dog. "

"Jenny?" Chuck looked at Sarah.

"Long story. "

Sarah placed her free hand on Chuck's face kissing him hard. Pulling him back and over her body their kisses and touches sped up. Chuck continued to kiss Sarah as Sarah smiled and drowned herself in Chuck.

"Jenny. "

"Yup."

"Can't wait to meet her."

Chuck and Sarah made love again, eating in between then falling back to sleep. Holding each other tight, they didn't want this moment to end but they knew that their life wouldn't allow them that choice. All came to and end when there was a faint knock at the door. "We debrief with Beckman in an hour. "

Showering and changing they looked at the clock it was 5:00 then next morning. Sarah walked out first as Chuck followed. Carina waiting since Casey rudely interrupted their reunion stood with her arms open hugging the two of them, then whispering into Sarah's ear. "You fixed."

"In more ways than one." Sarah replied in a girlish grin.

Reunion set aside, they patched into Washington, ready to debrief with Beckman. Beckman came on the small screen as Chuck, Casey, Carina, Sarah and Samuel stood around ready to meet the General.

"Good Morning team. Good to see you Agent Walker."

"Good Morning General."

"Are you doing ok."

Carina whispered under her breath. 'In more ways than one maybe three.'

Chuck swallowed hard as eyes darted back and forth.

"Yes, General I am good, thanks.

"Ok, so where are we with this Anton Augustus?

Sarah took the lead. "General, I believe that Anton is up to something that involves transporting stolen or fake antiquities to unknown locations using locals to do his dirty work. I also think that he is in search of specific antiques from the Qing Dynasty that may or may not contain something more valuable that the item itself. He had me from day one, look into those Buddhist statues. Records show that only four exist, but the more I looked into it, there may be more. He also was concerned with a man named Silas, who might be the one to help us take Anton down."

" There, is also an auction, that seems to have him also anxious. Something about having someone else take what he wants?"

"When is this auction?"

"Next week, in Jerusalem."

Beckman put her glasses on as the team watched her do her magic. Beckman was really concentrating making sure that everything that she was going to say would protect her team.

Looking forward, she took her glasses off.

"Team, we are going to continue to focus on Anton and these antiquities. Look into this Silas fellow, and Agent Walker I will need to resume your relationship with Anton."

Chuck looked at Sarah as Sarah looked at him. Casey picked up on the exchanging of looks, as Carina nudged him.

"General, if Sarah is going to go back uncover could we use this auction as the time in which we take Anton down? Maybe have one of us could be…"

"Yes, General. I remember hearing Anton say that he is worried about other bidders stepping in on his parade. Maybe have." Sarah trying to make is sound like a good tip.

"General, Sarah's right and Casey. Maybe Chuck can be that threat. He already knows about Samuel and me, Casey could be the muscle and Chuck could be some hot shot that we can create a believable back ground story about, and with all of us there, we know that we will all be safe."

"Carina, great idea. All of you. Chuck what do you think?"

Chuck looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"We hope that you can add to the mission?"

"General, I am a bit rusty, I haven't had to use the noggin for two years." As he pointed to his head.

Sarah looked at Chuck. _'He hasn't flashed in two years?'_

"I understand but if by chance?"

"General, I will do my best." Nodding slightly.

"Ok, team, I will make all the arrangements for you in Jerusalem. I will make contact with my people there so they are aware that you are coming. Sarah, you will call Anton in a day or so, by then the commotion with the boat would have died down. Make up something, he'd probably believe anything you tell him. Will expect a report in a few days. Be safe team."

As Casey, disconnected the feed, the team walked over to the kitchen table to grab something to eat. Just then the door opened as two Navy Seals walked in.

Sitting down beside Samuel, Sarah looked at the one as he introduced himself to her.

"Officer Taylor Richards ma'am."

"Nice to meet you."

The second officer sat down next to her and as he sat down she recognized his tattoo. "You?"

The table all looked at Sarah. "You were at the gas station?"

"Yes ma'am. Officer Jeremy Jones. Nice to finally meet you Agent Walker?"

"Likewise."

Sarah looked at Casey. "You had eyes on me?"

"Yeah, since Cairo, where Chuck had found you."

Sarah looked down the table where Chuck sat back in his chair not trying to make a big deal about it. But the more Sarah heard about what he did for her, she knew why he gave up this job. But knowing how good of a spy he was, and what he gave it all up for her, she would never in her lifetime be able to make up to him for what he did for her.

The team busied themselves with more intel as Casey and the Navy Seals went back to the Old Acre, Carina and Samuel decided to take on this Silas guy and find out what they could about him. Chuck sat at his computer, looking into the statues that Sarah was 100% sure that there were more than the four out there. Sitting beside him, it was like old times.

Chuck reached over to grab one of the files, as his arm rubbed over Sarah's. Smiling nervously, he sat back, flipped open the file. Sarah lowered her hand then placed it on his leg.

Chuck nervously squealed "Hi oh."

This was going to be harder than he thought. 24 hours ago, if you said to him that he'd be sitting next to the girl of his dreams after being apart for over two years. He'd probably laugh in your face.

Carina walked by with a slight limp and was very happy to see Chuck and Sarah together. Leaning above Sarah's head she lowered herself in between her and Chucks shoulders. "Samuel and I are going to go for some groceries. Need anything? "Protection?"

Chuck got up and walked over to the kitchen. Sarah walked Carina to the door. "Leave him alone."

"Just having some fun. At least some of us are?"

"What about you and Samuel?"

Looking over towards Samuel. "Maybe?"

Laughing Carina headed out the door. Sarah walked back in leaning against the wall to the kitchen. "Penny for your thoughts?"

When he didn't answer she walked up to him and faced him as her back was against the counter. "Chuck?"

"What are we doing?"

Sarah knew that Chuck was taking the responsible road and she couldn't blame him. "You wanna talk?"

"What's that going to do?"

Sarah took his hand and led him back to the table. "Sit."

Pouring them each a glass of whatever was near by, she sat facing him. Chuck downed his drink as Sarah got up and brought the bottle. "Its going to be that kind of talk?"

"Maybe."

"Earlier, I'm sorry for slapping you but I'm not sorry for what happened between us."

Chuck looked up. "Me either."

"But it was too much guns a blazing?"

Chuck laughed slightly. "You could say that."

"Okay how about we, tell each other what we have been up to?"

That seemed to relax Chuck as he sat back and told Sarah about the last two years.

"After I walked out of Castle. I took less than a day to quit the Buy More. Morgan wasn't too happy but he knew I needed the change. Had a few pity parties. Casey left for a few side missions to tend to his trigger finger. I sold my dad's cabin and took all his work and machines and shoved them into his trailer and bought a truck. Stood in my bedroom looking at a map for a week or so then I threw a dart at it and it landed on the city of Gavelston Texas. Borrowed some money from Ellie and Devon to get to Gavelston and buy a place to work, but my dad had left us some money so I used that to buy a house on the marina, and some to started up a soft ware, gizmo type company called Compass. We did very well the first 6 months that I paid Devon and Ellie right back. They were more that pleased with their return but sad to leave as they wanted to try Doctors without boarders again but they had just bought a four month old Maltese puppy, so I inherited it but I guess I was at a low point or the fact that I was watching Forest Gump. I name her Jenny, it was the only name that popped into my head.

Sarah smiled.

"And?"

"And what?

"I know that your life didn't stop there."

Chuck smiled then took Sarah's hand. "What about you?"

Sarah couldn't compete with the life that Chuck had lived, it sounded pretty good. Almost the life she wished they had or how it should have turned out between them. A house, dog, a day job, the sun and the sand.

"Me, well I teamed up with Casey on a few missions, then Carina and my old team prior to Bryce went on a few longer type missions. Then I tried being a handler and well."

"How did that go?"

"Not the same." Chuck leaned in and gave her a kiss. Sarah wrapped her arms around his neck. Chuck brought both of them back as Sarah sat on his lap, still kissing.

"Tell me more." As Sarah rubbed the back of his neck.

"There's nothing more, that was my life up to and including this mission. I was actually in Gavelston about a month ago."

Chuck looked at her. "What?"

"Yeah, we drove through on our way to Miami, when we got a call from Beckman to take the next flight to London. So, we got a hotel and stayed the night."

Chuck got up and headed to his computer. Logging into his security feed he rewound his feed back to when Sarah said that she was in Gavelston. Sarah sat down beside him.

"Chuck what's wrong?"

Continuing to watch his feed he came up to a sight that floored the two of them. Just then Carina returned. Chuck turned around. "Carina can you explain this?"

Carina put her groceries down and walked to the computer and looked then tried to walk away, but Sarah blocked her escape.

"Spill it!"

Carina told Chuck and Sarah what she did and Sarah looked at her. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"What would it have done? You were obviously not over him, and me telling you that I saw him on a street corner after all these years. What good would that have done?"

"It would have prevented me from…"

Chuck looked at Carina then back at a Sarah thinking that he had missed something.

"Sarah, prevented you from what? You and Anton?"

"No! Chuck! You!"

Sarah left the room, then Chuck and Carina hear a door slam upstairs.

Chuck sat down and placed his head in his hands. Running his hands through his hair and sitting back. "I can't win."

"What did you do?"

"Nothing, the only thing that I am guilty off is thinking about her."

Heading upstairs, he found her on his bed. Crawling in beside her, he kept some distance between her but she reached back fishing for his arm. Pulling him close he snuggled inside her neck. "Talk to me."

"I don't how to explain it."

"Explain what?"

"The night we arrived in Gavelston, I was getting ready for bed, I took a shower and while I was brushing my hair you popped into my head. It was the first time in a long time. It brought me back to when we were in the shower on the Guy Lafleur's mission. Then days later I had the most vivid dream of when we were in Paris."

Chuck turned her around. "Paris?"

"Yeah." Chuck laid back as Sarah turned to face him. Sarah knew that there was more to their relationship. "But how?"

"I don't know but for you to dream the same dream as I was with linking thoughts and feelings."

Sarah slid closer to Chuck as she kissed him, leaning back, she looked at him again. "I love you. Always have."

Chuck grabbed her face gently and kissed her. Smiling as he kissed her. "Remember who said it first."

"This time or last time."

"Both." Sarah logged roll him over with her back to the mattress. Their short make out session again was interrupted when Carina knocked on the door. "Guys, Casey's back."

Chuck and Sarah opened the door then kissed Carina on each of her cheeks. "Thanks."

Carina limped back downstairs as Chuck held Sarah's hand in his as they walked back downstairs.

 **That Day Jerusalem**

Casey drove up to the hotel dropping the four of them off as he and the Seals headed to do some reconnaissance then off to bunk at the U.S Navy Base, returning in the morning. Carina and Samuel made themselves scarce in the suite as Chuck rolled his luggage to his and Sarah rolled hers onto the other side of the suite. Taking her shawl off, to dress the part was one thing but to be in Jerusalem knowing that Anton was somewhere, she had to be invisible and stay low. They discussed a plan as they drove from Acre to Jerusalem which Chuck voiced his disproval on all accounts and had not talked to her since. Sarah walked around the main room seeing that the room was empty, she walked across the suite to Chuck's room. They had less than a day to make the best of their time together before she had to call Anton. And she didn't want to waste it by arguing with him over how the mission was going to go.

Knocking on his door, there was no answer. Or he chose not to answer. Or maybe he fell asleep. Turning the door knob, she entered to see that he wasn't in his bed but the bed was drawn, she heard the shower running. Walking back to the bathroom, she watched him as the curtain wasn't completely shut. Hearing the taps turn off, she grabbed the nearest towel as he saw who was holding it. Saying thank you he wrapped the towel around his waist, grabbing another. Sarah took it from him and opened the towel drying his back and arms. Turning him around she ran the towel over his muscular chest with one hand while she followed it with her free hand. Feeling his warm skin against her fingers. Drying his hair, he stopped her from continuing, thinking that he was going to leave her, her held her hands against his heart.

"We don't have to think or talk." Sarah spoke softly.

Grazing his lips with hers, he picked her up and sat her down on the bathroom counter. It didn't take long to remove her clothes as Sarah removed his towel which was the last remaining bit of clothing separating them, they became one. Chuck lifted her up as he turned and walked to the bed as Sarah dropped the towel half way between the bathroom and the bed. Falling together they landed on the bed, shutting off the world around them as if it was just the two of them. No mission, no years apart, nor the will they or won't they. Chuck moved with Sarah as they held on to each other till they could not physically hold on anymore.

 **Next morning**

Chuck sat on the couch as Sarah took Carina's phone and pressed his number hoping that it was the right number. Putting on her game face, she had to act like she had been in hospital with a concussion. After she was picked up by a fisherman unresponsive and with out identification. But, true enough to add to the story that there was traffic accident that occurred at the same time and during the crisis, getting lost in the shuffle, ending up at a hospital here in Jerusalem instead of the local hospital in Acre. Calling Carina, and Carina remembering that Sarah had used Anton's cell to call Carina a few days ago.

Sarah looked at Chuck then dialed putting him on speaker. Hearing his voice. "Carina?"

"No, Anton. Its Sarah."

The team could hear that Anton was actually happy to hear her voice. Sarah looked at Chuck again. Chuck never flinched.

"Where are you? What happened?"

Sarah told Anton exactly what he needed to hear. Planning to have him pick her up, Sarah said goodbye then hung up, passing Carina her phone.

"That went surprising well?" Casey said.

Sarah looked up. "Yeah, we are good. Looks like he'll meet me in an hour at the hospital."

The team got busy as the Seals headed out to get a good spot of the hospitals entrance while Casey, Samuel sat in a van just shy of the hospital closest parking lot.

Chuck snuck back in as Sarah and Carina waited in the waiting room. Carina noticed Chuck trying to get Sarah's attention. Carina nudged Sarah as Sarah made her way to an empty room. Chuck closed the door as they kissed each other. Sarah tried to get her breath as they continued to kiss. Coming up for air, they said their good byes. "I will see you soon, Bartowski."

Sarah walked out heading back to the waiting room. A few minutes later the show began again. Anton ran inside as Sarah got a glimpse of his injuries. Caressing his face, she showed him some empathy. He kissed her, as Chuck cringed watching from across the room. Carina got a hug and a thank you. Anton held her hand as they headed out. Getting in his car, Chuck followed as Casey stopped to pick Chuck up. The Seals took the lead and followed them as Casey held back. Driving through Jerusalem, they arrived at the David Citadel Hotel. He had booked the top floor which included four extra rooms, plus the Penthouse. Sarah and Carina each took a room and got settled, finding that theirs were adjoining rooms. Carina knocked and walked in, making herself at home while Sarah, was preoccupied. "Sarah sit!"

Sarah finally sat down.

"How are you doing?"

"I hate this part. It was bad enough days ago when I knew nothing of Chuck being here and now its terrible."

"He should be used to you and him being on missions like this?"

Shaking her head. "When I started having feelings for Chuck, well honestly it was shortly after we met. It was hard to not cross that line and allow my feelings to jeopardize a mission. On several missions it did happened and we almost paid the price. When I knew that he had feelings for me, I had a very hard time, distinguishing between my role as a handler and him as an asset, leading to very close calls."

"So, when did you guys finally?"

"Oddly enough, just before he broke up with me."

"No!"

"Yeah hard to believe, but there were times that it could have easily happened and some days I wished that it did."

"Paris?"

"Yeah, of all places."

"I guess that is why they call it the city of love. So, do you think that Chuck will be ok with this."

"This time, I don't know. He knows that I still love him and he knows that this is just a job and nothing more, but what we see happening, doesn't always compute to just that a job, a role. The emotional aspect, at times is too much. Chuck's not the most comfortable person when it comes to PDA so when he sees me doing it with someone else, he takes it a bit personally."

"You have one special guy there."

"I know."

Just then there was a knock at the door. Sarah walked over and looked into the peephole. Turning to Carina, she knew who was knocking. Sarah opened the door and there was Anton standing there with his broken arm and a bouquet of flowers. Sarah smiled and welcomed him in. Leaning over her gave her a warm kiss, Sarah returned the kiss. Seeing that she wasn't alone, Anton greeted Carina. Carina stood up and hugged Sarah and limped back to her room. Closing the door. She sat down and turned on the surveillance feed and listened. Relaying any new news to the boys.

Sarah and Anton sat down as it had been a very long few days for both of them. Anton looked at her and told her how much he missed her and how terrible it was to see that she wasn't found and apologized for the accident. Sarah placed her hand on his arm. "I am okay, I have a slight headache, still feeling a bit sore but over all I am happy to be here with you."

"I am glad to." Grabbing her hand and kissing it.

Anton moved closer to Sarah. Sarah knew that it would eventually happen but not this soon. Anton swooped in and kissed her the lips. Sarah showing no reaction at first, just let him continue. When she gave him the idea that she was starting to enjoy it she acted like a pro, just giving him enough to make him think, that he was getting somewhere. Sarah knew that he was a good kisser but now that her lips had been tarnished again by the lips of Chuck, she knew that no one could take his place.

Sarah leaned back, or better yet – she had had enough. She grabbed her neck.

"Oh sorry, forgot that you're not…."

"It's okay, the doctors from what I could understand with their broken English said that it would take a few days to feel like myself. They figured that I hit my head when I fell, then the way I landed in the water, I floated I guess." Sarah could tell him anything and like Beckman said he'd believe anything she told him.

Looking at the time he got up and went to the door. "I will make an appointment for a massage downstairs in an hour and you and Carina can have one. I have to go to a meeting, which I am late for. I postponed it after I got your call. So, I better go. Will you be okay, you have everything you need if not I men will get whatever you need?"

Sarah kissed his cheek as he smiled and left.

Carina walked back in with her phone ready to call Casey. As they sat down, Casey and Samuel saw Anton leave the hotel. "We are on our way."

"Where's Chuck?"

"I'm here."

Sarah sighed with relief, but wished that he was here with her.

"Ok, talk to you guys in a bit."

Casey hung up as Chuck sat back watching Anton's entourage drive through the congested streets.

 **Two days later, Auction minus 48 hours**

Chuck and Sarah hadn't seen each other in a few days and it was starting to affect her focus on this mission. Luckily Carina was there to pick up the pieces. Hearing that Anton had met with a man that Carina had identified as the man Sarah had seen earlier with Anton now had a name and it wasn't Silas. His real name was Georgios Silvas. From what Casey, Samuel and Chuck could find out was that Sarah was right to think that Silas was responsible for the last Agent finding out about Anton's business and now he had to prove to Anton that he wasn't a threat and could be trusted. He had to cough up the last remaining statues by making sure that no one else was interested in them. When Sarah heard this she and Carina asked Anton to take them to the museum to look around before the auction. Casey and Chuck slipped in as visitors then made their way to the back where Carina, Samuel were waiting. Sarah stayed in view of Anton, giving the team a play by play in order to judge their time.

Carina opened the one case to show Chuck and Casey the statue that kept Anton up at night. Casey looked at it and grunted then passed it onto Chuck. At first Chuck got nothing, then as he turned it slightly the light showed a discrepancy that shot sparks through Chuck's brain. Chuck instantly and painfully flashed on tonnes of info that the USA Government, Government of China and Syria had covered up for years. Paper work that was never submitted that could prevent illegal antiquities from being dug up, and sold on the black market. Chuck also flashed on certain relics that housed rare materials such as mantra rolls, incense, precious stones worth millions, and on rare occasions old bank notes. Such that of a 14 century Buddhist Sculpture that had hidden inside its cranial cavity, a 700 Ming Dynasty banknote, worth millions.

Chuck passed the statue back to Casey and slipped out. Casey went after him. Chuck had collapsed but made it to the hall, so that Carina and Samuel wouldn't ask questions. Calling Sarah, he didn't need the others to know what was going on. When she answered, she wanted to see Chuck. "No, you stay there and I will think of something."

Just as Sarah put her phone down, Anton walked up to her. Seeing that she had a concerned look on her face. He asked what was wrong. She wished that she could tell him the truth.

Casey headed back to their hotel, without causing a scene but Sarah continued to call.

"Don't know. Don't you think that after all these years, it would be like riding a bike?"

"Maybe, but he hasn't flashed in a long time and I don't know how he was able to repress the flashes like he did?"

"He did have his dad's governor that he made him, maybe that helped?"

"I can come over?"

"No, too risky. Jones and Richards just called and said that Anton has increased his entourage and many auctions bidders have arrived. Until Chuck wakes up, we are not going anywhere. We have time. What ever Chuck flashed on, it has to be big."

"Call me."

"I will."

 **Day before Auction**

Sarah headed down to check out the lobby as Anton had finally left her alone. He was so occupied with Auction that Sarah actually enjoyed not seeing him. She had not heard from Casey or Chuck and it was getting to her, so she thought that a drink might help. Walking into the lounge, the patrons were obviously well off and full of money and prestige. Mingling and talking to a few people she knew from previous encounters, she noticed a man at the bar that everyone was smitten with. People were laughing and engaging with this tall, dark and handsome stranger. Well from what she could see from the back of him. Walking up to the man the crowd dispersed leaving an opening. Taking advantage, she turned to see who this man was, and to her surprise was the best thing she had seen in awhile. Looking up the stranger smiled. Sarah turned to face the bartender, who this time wasn't Casey. Getting the bartender's attention, she asked if they carried Chateau Le Franc. The bartender nodded. "Can you send up two bottles to my room. Penthouse 8314."

Watching Sarah leave, Chuck turned. "Penthouse 8314."

The bartender motioned to one of the workers. "Can you send two bottles of Chateau Le Franc to room 8314 Penthouse please."

Chuck gave the worker a head start, as he waited for the next elevator. Getting off walking down to room 8314, the worker turned and was heading to the elevator in the other direction. Arriving at the door, the door was slightly open. Reaching behind he pushed the door open and walked in. Sarah had been busy as the room was full of candles and the fire blazed and crackled off to his right. Chuck walked in further to this massive room and its king size bed. Seeing Sarah wearing not much. "Is this what you do with strangers from the bar?"

"It depends on who the stranger is?"

Chuck walked towards Sarah falling into her arms. Kissing her hard, she embraced his lips on her neck. "You okay?"

"Great."

"No, from the flash." Sarah pushing Chuck away.

"We are going to talk about this now?"

"Yes."

Chuck threw his head back. Taking his suit jacket off, he grabbed a piece of paper from his jacket pocket and gave it to Sarah as he poured them some wine. Sitting down. "This was all from your flash?"

"Yeah."

"He's definitely up to something. One of the statues must have what he is looking for. Its not drugs but it does make sense that drugs would be hidden in replicas. But what I found was the collection that he is looking for with the blue pigment as you said reportedly has a stone that is worth millions. And the collections that is supposed to come here tomorrow night might be it."

"I see that he is bidding on few other items, not sure why? Maybe to throw his opponents off? He doesn't know who is bidding online, so that's what's bothering him."

"Well if I am going to be a threat I might as well make an appearance. And tomorrow, I will arrive just before the auction and mingle as I was doing downstairs till some gorgeous woman approached the bar."

"Gorgeous?"

Chuck finished his glass then moved closer to Sarah, taking her glass and setting it on the table in front of them.

"Beautiful."

"Beautiful?"

"Ravishing!"

Chuck moved closer to Sarah as Sarah welcomed him. Loosening his tie, she unbutton his shirt as he worked her lacey ensemble. With his belt undone and his shirt off except for his tie he slipped out of his dress pants as they made their way to her bed. Luckily the bed wasn't too far but close enough that the fire lit up the area. Laying Sarah down she pulled on the tie bringing him close. As Chuck pulled her lacey ensemble off he gazed at her beauty, all of it then slipped under the covers with her. As the fire blazed, so did their love making. Each time, their reunion of sorts cemented their bond tighter and tighter. Sarah rolled Chuck onto his back then grabbed his tie. Taking his wrists, she tied them and pulled them up behind his head. Tying it to the Moroccan style headboard. Chuck gave Sarah a familiar look as he did the Bartowski eye brow dance. Making her smile, she took control and left Chuck in the dust. Leaning forward she released his hold and instantly Chuck turned her onto her back and gave her the same attentive admiration she deserved.

Chuck woke up to see that he was alone. Sitting up, Sarah came back in wearing a towel and grabbing an outfit. "Good morning."

"Good morning."

Chuck got up put his boxers on and kissed her then went to the bath room. Upon returning Sarah was sitting on the bed adding lotion to her skin. Chuck grabbed her lotion and squirted a dollop on his hands and rubbed them over her bare back. Adding kisses, then sitting on the bed behind her as he moved to her arms then her chest area. Forcing her neck back slightly as he added lotion to hands and slipped his hands under the front of her towel, going as far as his arms would let him. Sarah fell back as Chuck finished where he left off. By the time he was done, she had forgotten about her getting ready as she pulled him to her and slid her lotioned hands down his boxers caressing his back side. Chuck removed her towel completely and the dance continued. An hour later, determined to get out in one-piece Chuck had to sneak into Carina's room and down the back stairs not to be seen as Anton was at her door.

Walking to the elevator they got in and stopped at the next floor, where Chuck was waiting. Completely dressed, he walked in, smiled and said hello as Anton returned the gesture and Sarah just smiled. Chuck moved further back into the car, while others entered as the elevator descended to the lobby. Chuck grazed Sarah's hand as she left the car unbeknownst to Anton.

Showering and changing Chuck met one last time with the team as they all went their separate ways. Chuck and Casey arrived at the auction wearing a black suit with a white shirt and black tie. Casey not so dressy but played the part just fine with his golf shirt and suit jacket. Entering the room, Chuck became Charles instantly.

Mingling with the money people he called them, He pretended to introduce himself to Carina as they started up a conversation that lead to others engaging, which got Anton's attention. But Sarah wanted to keep them apart to add to the curiosity of who he was. When Carina walked up to Sarah and him, he asked who the guy was.

"Carmicheal? Some rich guy who wasn't planning on attending but changed his mind just today and decided to make an appearance. Not sure what his is interested is but he does like things that are old."

"Sarah do you know him? Wasn't he the one in the elevator?"

"I think so, but no. I don't know him."

Sarah winked at Chuck as Casey followed Chuck into the auction. Grabbing his paddle and a chair Casey stood behind him making the room thing that Chuck was important. Sarah and Anton sat up near the front but Anton looked back, visibly worried.

The auction started as the smaller items went quickly, and Anton and Sarah waiting for the piece of résistance. Bidding on a few items, he juggled with hearing that some of his private collection was making him some money. Chuck bid on a few items that he had flashed on and when Casey inquired, he pointed to his head. Sarah leaned her elbow on her chair and saw Casey bent down to speak to Chuck, when she saw that he had pointed to her head, he looked at her and they both nodded. When Chuck out bid a few of the well known patrons, Anton knew that he had to step up. Finally, the collection of the last remaining Qing Dynasty Buddhist Statues were placed on the table under high security. "The bidding starts at $50, 000 – Anton raised his paddle with his free hand. Chuck took the next bid. A third party online bid, 70, 000. Anton bid 90,000. Chuck threw in 100,000. The online bidder 120, 000. The auctioneer continued "Do I have 130, 000?"

Anton raised his paddle. Chuck waited. "Do I have 140, 000?" Chuck raised his paddle. The online bidder receded, so that left Chuck and Anton. "We have lost the online bidder, do we 150,000?" Chuck looked at Anton then at Sarah. Chuck raised his paddle. The room gasped as the amount was way more that they anticipated. "Do I have 160,000?" This continued for another few minutes as Chuck knew that Anton didn't have the money he needed to out bid Chuck. When the auctioneer went as far as 200,000 Anton bowed down. "Sold to Mr. Carmichael for the price of $200,000.

The auctioneer thanked the room for their contribution and welcomed them to the reception in the next room. Chuck stood up as Casey took his paddle. Casey got Chucks attention as Anton and Sarah walked up to them. Extending his hand, he introduced himself. "You sure know your antiques?"

"I try to. And you are?"

"My name is Anton Augustus and this is my associate, Ms. Sarah Walker." Shaking his hand, and taking Sarah's and kissing the top of hers.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Charles Carmicheal and this is Mr. Casey."

"Pleasure."

"So, what are your plans for the Qing Statues?"

"Haven't decided yet."

"Well before you do we should meet."


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for coming back. Please review, I like hearing from you all. Enjoy reading these stories. That's all they are, stories from a great show. Again, thanks for making this story as popular as it is. Mssupertigz**

CħᴧᵽṪ€ᴙ 6

The three spies looked at each other, they had been in this predicament many times before, and in most cases, they ended up doing a duck and run with bullets flying. But neither having a gun, they had to take their chances. Casey grabbed Chuck's arm. Indicating to back off till they could regroup. Chuck titled his head slightly. "Mr. Augustus?"

"Yes."

"It was a pleasure as well Ms. Walker."

Chuck and Casey turned and headed to the back to pay for their auctioned items. Sarah looked at Anton, who was not all to pleased. "Anton let me go and talk to them and see if they might change their minds. You sounded a bit…."

"Harsh?"

"Maybe a little." Then she smiled at him.

"Ok, meet you back at the reception."

Sarah headed back as Casey and Chuck signed a check over to the auction house and made their way with the large totes to the cargo area. Where the Seals, also dressed in suits, waited for them. They stay with the items at an undisclosed location just in case Anton had other plans. Casey lifted the one tote to them when he looked up after hearing someone with heels walking towards them. Chuck also turned to see Sarah coming towards them. "Mr. Carmicheal?"

Other patrons, watched as Sarah headed to the back. Chuck walked up to her. "Ms. Walker, what can I do for you?"

"Mr. Augustus wants to apologize for the way he spoke to you and your associate and wondered if you would accept his invitation to join him at the reception for a drink?"

When the others left, it was just them. "What's going on?"

"He's really ticked that you took his statues Chuck."

"I can see that."

"We can't trust him. We need to be one step ahead of him. We need to look into these statues and come up with something to take him down." Casey turned towards them.

"Sarah." Chuck looking worried.

"I will be fine as long as he doesn't suspect anything."

"And when he does?"

Sarah's expression said it all. "We will cross that bridge when we get to it."

Chuck turned to Casey and the Seals as the truck was ready to go. Casey jumped back up and headed back to the reception. Chuck didn't feel right about this and Sarah knew it. Grabbing his hand, they walked back to the door. Stopping just before the door, Sarah turned and kissed Chuck. Chuck kissed her back. "I will be ok." Then caressed his face. Casey opened the door and Sarah walked back to the reception where Anton turned to see her coming back in with Carmicheal.

Anton kissed her cheek as they sat down. Chuck sat next to Anton, Casey sitting next to Sarah.

Anton raised his hand as they brought a tray of glasses and champagne.

"A toast, to my new friends." Glasses were raised.

"I would like to add to that." Chuck added. "To good taste in antiquities." They each tilted their glasses and enjoyed their champagne.

"So, Mr. Carmicheal."

"Charles is good."

"Charles, what line of work are you in?"

Casey and Sarah didn't think he had an occupation in mind for this mission. For the alias Carmicheal had been retired for two years.

Chuck looked at Anton. "I dabble in all sorts of things but my interested lies with history and Antiquities. I'm actually a professor of Humanities at a small College in the States. And when I get a chance I try to add to my collection."

"But the cost of what you paid for them? How could a professor afford such a large sum?"

"Money?"

Both Casey and Sarah wanted to know how he was going to win this one.

"Yes, money."

"My dad left my sister and myself a large amount of money, and when I sold several of his properties I had way too much money to just keep in the bank so I opted to buy the statues and anything I thought was worth buying and, well I would love to let a museum have them, or maybe I could donate them. So that everyone could have the privilege to view these works of art and timeless artifacts from history."

"Very noble of you Charles."

Sarah smiled as she heard some truth in what he had just said. Looking at Anton, she waited to hear what he had to say. Thinking that he would ask Anton the same question. But.

"What do you do for a living Ms. Walker?"

"Me."

Charles took as sip. "I own my business with a friend in London that buys and sells, Historical artifacts and Antiquities."

"Wow, maybe I should go into business with you instead."

Chuck didn't realize at first what he said but when Casey and Sarah kept looking at each other, he knew that the team had something to use, which would help them keep an eye on Anton. Knowing that his assistant would have what he wanted, and the team would have him.

"Charles, that a great idea. Then at least we wouldn't have to lug them State side." Casey said on cue.

Anton looked at Sarah. Sarah went straight to what she did best.

"Anton could I speak with you for a moment?"

Anton followed Sarah walking away from the table. Casey poured himself another glass and sat back listening to Sarah's conversation with Anton. "Good job, Chuck."

Standing by the bar. "Anton. I think that you might have found a way to have your cake and eat it too?"

"What do you mean?"

"If, we accept this idea. We can take the statues back with us to London and do what we want with them, then maybe he might want to donate them instead. Then there all yours."

Sarah watched as his faced turned for the better with the thought that he could finally end up with them, with no cost to him.

Returning Chuck and Casey stood then sat down when Sarah took her seat. "Charles, I am going to call it a night. My assistant Ms. Walker, will stay and maybe you two could talk some business."

Casey looked at Anton as well. "Anton, I'll walk with you out."

Anton left with Casey as Chuck moved to Casey's seat. Reaching for Sarah's hand, they sat. Looking around to see if Anton had left any of his men. But with Casey returning they didn't have to worry. Checking for bugs, he gave a thumbs up as Chuck moved in. Sitting closer to Sarah, they tried to remain business like but it was failing miserably.

Chuck grazed her leg just above her knee. "Chuck what are you doing?"

"Doing business."

"Sure, you are."

"We have to come up with something?"

Chuck slid his hand inside her thigh. Sarah swallowed hard. "So, what are we going to do?"

"We, need to look into the statues first, to see…"

Sarah tried to listen but she couldn't focus. Looking to see where Casey went, she grabbed Chuck's hand and led him out of the reception area. Finding a storage room, she pushed Chuck inside. Chuck smiled.

"I wouldn't smile Bartowski. This is all your fault."

"My fault?"

"Yes." As Sarah slipped her cumbersome dress off she grabbed Chucks belt, swooping in and dropping his pants and boxers to the floor. Chuck turned to see a table or what looked like a table and lifted Sarah placing her gently down as Sarah pushed his suit jacket off and unbuttoned his shirt, running her hands over his stomach. Chuck took her lead and like the times before, not an ounce of strength was left.

Getting dressed, Chuck took longer to get dressed cause every time she buttoned up his shirt she kissed him. Finally, as he adjusted his tie, she stopped. Fixing her dress and her hair she looked at Chuck. Grabbing her chin, he kissed her softly. "Till we meet again. Love you."

"Love you too." Kissing him back.

Chuck opened the door and headed out to the lobby where Casey was coming in from outside. None the wiser, he wanted to know what they had come up with.

"Sarah is going to make arrangements to have them shipped to London, then we can check them out, then Anton can have them. If we do a good enough job, he won't know that we looked at them first and if by chance we do find that ones with something in them we can exchanged them with fake ones."

"It sounds like it will work."

"Okay, I will have Jones and Richards take them to the airport and watch over them till we leave for London. Maybe Carina and Samuel can help check them out before we go, just in case."

"Ok, I'll meet you guys there."

"Sarah, no you stay here with Anton. We don't need him to start wondering now, if you're not with him."

"We will also have the other items that I flashed on."

"Right."

"Ok, Chuck let's go."

Chuck didn't want to leave her. And Sarah didn't want him to go either. Just then Carina came walking in.

"Hey guys. So, what's the plan now?"

"Chuck and Casey are going to look into the statues, I'm going upstairs and we will be leaving for London. I will fill you in upstairs."

"Ok. Can I send Samuel with you guys?"

Both nodding, Samuel got up from where he was sitting and headed out with Chuck and Casey, Chuck walked backwards watching Sarah and Carina walking to the elevator. Taking one last look at each other the elevator doors closed.

 **Next day mid afternoon.**

Chuck, had looked at most of the statues that he purchased and most of them were stolen antiquities, making a list he knew which ones he'd send to Interpol as soon as he informed Beckman. Samuel brought in the last tote of the Buddhist Statues. Placing them under the scanner, it was a lot easier than what the naked eye could see. Samuel and Chuck watched as the airport scanner was able to pick up some discrepancies but they were unable to identify what it could be. Chuck looked around and found a hammer.

"Are you sure?"

Chuck looked up as he put some safety glasses on. "No. But we can switch this one with another one."

Chuck looked at Samuel then flung the hammer making contact and shattering the statue in pieces. Samuel moved the larger pieces aside to rescan while they sifted through the smaller pieces when Samuel picked up what looked like a tarnish rock. Grabbing a wet towel, he wiped the object and to their surprise was an off green oval stone. Chuck instantly flashed, this time it wasn't as bad. Grabbing another piece, he swung and low and behold another stone. Rescanning the larger chunks, only one more smaller stones was recovered. Chuck texted Sarah as Samuel went to get Casey.

Sarah and Carina sat on the couch discussing the evening when Sarah saw that it was Chuck. Not thinking that others were present she replied. "Miss me already?"

"Yes, but I'm not sure about Casey or Samuel. Sarah lowered her and put Chuck on speaker as Carina moved closer. "Samuel and I just found the mother load. We now know why Anton wanted these statues.?"

"Why?"

"We just found three oval jade stones that belong to the Hutton Mdivani necklace that was stolen years ago. The cost of the necklace last reported was 27.44 million that's 19 million Euros."

"And you know this how Chuck." Samuel asked.

Chuck looked at Casey and he knew by Sarah's response Carina wanted to know as well.

"From Sarah's research and some of my own interest in history of course." Like Chuck was going to say that he flashed on the info.

"So, Anton must be trying to gather all the stones if its worth that much." Carina answered.

"To be thrifty. He could sell each piece by themselves but someone out there might want the whole thing. He wants the money." Chuck added.

"Chuck are these stones from the Qing Dynasty?"

"Yes, Sarah they are. They actually went missing during an excavation dig around 1933. Most of those digs were illegal with little regards to preservation and welfare of those who did the digging. Also rumors tell of a Burmese Ruby also going missing and the cost of that now would be probably around $30 million or a million per carat."

"I guess we can add possession of stolen property and theft to his charges."

"Casey, are the statues ready to go?"

"Yeah, they can go anytime, but do you want them to actually head to London?"

"What else do we want to with them?

"Just thinking. What if we make him transport a load to London. You said that he already has this guy name Silas transporting a load somewhere. If you get him to transport some of these statues, that he thinks are housing the stones, we can see where he goes with the load and who he gets to do his dirty work for him. Tell him, that you got a call from one of your contacts stating that one of your shipments was confiscated at the border. And your contacts have advised that if you have others means to get your stuff to their destination then go that route till the pressure dies down. Then we can move on getting what we can over there, with Chuck taking the lead."

The team agreed. The next morning. Sarah knocked on Anton's door. Anton opened the door surprised to see Sarah standing there. Dressed casual, with her papers in hand, Anton let her in as his robe left open didn't cover much. Sarah didn't mind the view but her heart belonged to Chuck. _'Mission first.'_ She reminded herself. Sitting outside on the balcony she opened her files as Anton handed a cup of coffee to her and kissed her cheek. "Good Morning."

"Good Morning Sarah."

"What brings you here so early? Business?"

"Business first."

"Always."

"I commend you."

"Commend me?"

"Yes, with someone as beautiful as you are, I am not surprised that you haven't gone out or seen anyone?"

"Seen anyone?"

"Yes, been out with a boyfriend, coffee with friends."

"I have, Carina is here."

Laughing. "Yes, Carina but she's with Samuel."

"Yes, she is. But I do date but work is more important to me, and looking at this I think that it might come to an end sooner that I thought it would."

Anton sat up and grabbed one of the papers that Sarah passed him.

"This is the flight manifest for Carmichaels shipment to London. But as you can see I am waiting to hear from one of my contacts at Heathrow. I guess late last week, one of my shipments that I had been waiting for before I met you was delayed at customs in South Africa. Then triggering security at Heathrow. Don't know if it arrived."

"Doesn't sound good. Do you think that his could prevent this shipment from leaving Jerusalem?"

"Easily. They seem to be interested in artifacts as of late."

"The statues?"

"If there is anything that states that they are artifacts quite possible. What would you like me to do? Make other arrangements, postpone the shipment?"

"No, let me get back to you on that. We wouldn't want Mr. Carmicheal not to trust us that we can't take care of his shipment. I will make a few calls. Take the rest of the day off. We will meet tomorrow."

Sarah got up. "Ok."

Leaning in to give him a kiss, he turned his head and smiled. "Talk to you soon."

Sarah let herself out headed to her room, left Carina a note then grabbed her purse and headed back to Chuck's hotel.

Chuck had just returned from a swim when he walked down his hall towards his room, where he saw Sarah sitting on the floor. Standing next to her, he reached for her hands and pulled her up. Smiling he opened the door walking inside. Chuck closed the door with his right hand as Sarah turned to kiss him long and soft. Chuck carried Sarah and placed her in his bed that obviously was just slept in. Making out for a while, Chuck noticed that the thrill was gone. Chuck rolled off Sarah and went to change into something else. Sarah a bit saddened propped up a pillow behind her hoping to continue what they had started. Chuck came back wearing plaid shorts and a t shirt. Crawling in beside her, she nestled her back to his chest.

"Morning."

"Morning."

"I like seeing you and what was just going to happen but I can tell, this isn't a you and me moment is it?"

Sarah played with his hand. "Sorry No. Just hold me."

"Always."

Chuck held her close, they had not done this in years, just lying together, alone, together.

"I left a note for Carina to meet me here. Where's Casey?"

"At the airport?"

"Ok."

"Why?"

"I just left Anton's."

Chuck shifted in his spot. The name alone made him cringe and hearing that Sarah just left his room and didn't want to continue with their make out session, had his subconscious working overtime. Sarah looked over her shoulder at Chuck.

"Chuck. Look at me?"

Chuck looked down to her.

"Nothing has gone on with Anton and me or will there be. Nothing! I know because what happened just now, you're probably thinking…"

"Well….no…"

"Chuck, I know you. And I know how you think and the look your giving me right now I have seen that look before."

"I'm sorry. I can't get use to this even after all these years."

"I promise that if this mission wasn't what it was and we were here together for a different reason. You wouldn't have any clothes on."

Chuck moved his head back and forth.

"You me."

"Naked."

Sarah turned and moved to her knees looking at Chuck. "Its just that what I just sensed from Anton, we could be moving sooner than we thought last night."

Just then Chuck and Sarah heard Carina in the next room. Heading out, Sarah saw Casey arriving as well. Sarah stood facing the team.

"I just left Anton's hotel room and when I told him what Casey suggested I should tell him about one of my earlier shipments had been." Raising her fingers as quotations. "Was delayed he wasn't pleased. Then he figured that Carmicheal wouldn't want his shipment to be delayed if it was entrusted to us, then he asked me to leave, take the day off and he'd get back to me."

Casey got on the phone and call Jones and Richards. Then called Samuel to stay on Anton.

"Jones and Richards are keeping an eye on the shipment at the airport."

Sarah nodded. "Chuck where are the stones?"

Chuck got up and went to the safe. Pulling out a cloth. Handing them to Sarah. Sarah unravelled the cloth to find three stones.

"Chuck how many are in…"

"The necklace?"

"Yes."

"Nine I believe."

"We have three, I'm sure that the four he has must contain some of the stones, possibly giving us seven. Were there any others that had stones in them?"

"No, we scanned all of them and only the one we smashed had these three inside."

"What are thinking Walker?"

"I know that he will try and take them out of Jerusalem, where he goes that will be the question and Silas isn't spilling an beans. Until he talks or we follow Anton…."

Just then, Samuel called in. "Hey guys, I just arrived at the hotel to find Anton already was on the move and you won't believe where he is now and who just got picked up."

The team heard that Anton was driving back to Acre and in the parking lot by the marina was Silas waiting for him. Samuel hung up and continued to follow him till they reached a one way street. Samuel pulled over and watched as Anton walked over to a transport. Grabbing a pair of binoculars, he looked inside the transport to see that there were crates of some kind. Calling back he confirmed that there was nothing other than the crates inside.

Seeing Anton leave, Samuel got out of his car and walked up to the transport, trying to look inside. When he heard a voice. Samuel turned around to see that it was Silas. "Man am I glad to see someone. Do you speak English?"

Silas nodded. "What can I do for you?"

"I need to find my way back to the marina."

"Well you need to head back then turn right, take it all around and you will end up at the marina. You turned to early. It happens often."

"Man, thanks. So, turn right."

"Yes, up there." Samuel walked backwards till he was sure that he was in the clear, then got in his car, turned around and acted like he was still unsure of where to go. Turning the corner, he pulled the car over and ran back crouching down near the entrance to the street. Silas was still loading the transport but left some room near the front. Jumping inside, he drove past Samuel who ducked out of sight. Samuel got back in his car and followed the transport back to Jerusalem. The transport sat over night near the airport being heavily guarded. Samuel called Casey and Chuck and they met him.

"Hey." Chuck gave Samuel a cup of coffee. "Thanks."

"So, what do we have?"

"Not sure but he's waiting for something. He made room in the back and there's no room for anybody else, so he can't be taking any people with him."

"Silas stuck around till around four then I called you guys."

Chuck looked at his watch. "5:30. My flight leaves at 11:00."

"That's what he thinks, and if you're not at the airport he'll know that something is up. Call Sarah and Carina and tell them to get ready and be ready to move."

Chuck called the girls. Carina packed the gear as Sarah waited to hear from Anton. Sarah sat with Carina in the lobby, knowing that Anton would come down. When he exited the elevator, there he saw Sarah and Carina sitting in the lobby. Seeing their bags, he looked up.

"You are leaving?"

Sarah looked up. "Yes, we are heading back to London. The shipment is ready to go."

Anton was surprised. "I thought you said that it might be held back?"

"I thought so to, but no. I got a call about an hour ago. They are loading it at …"

Sarah and Carina watched as Anton listened then his assistant left. "Do you have time for a coffee?"

Sarah looked at her watch. "Not really, but if you want to take us to the airport we can get one there?"

Anton signalled for his car to be brought around as the girls loaded their bags and suitcases into his car. Driving to the airport, Sarah's cell rang. Anton was curious to whom it was. "Oh its Mr. Carmicheal." Sarah put the phone to her ear. "Good Morning. Mr. Carmicheal. I am fine and you? We are heading to the airport. The shipment is ready to go. Anton offered to drive us so we should be there in an hour. Yes, my partner Carina Miller. Yes, the one from the other night. Mr. Garrison, I left him a message as well, he should be there already as I asked him to remain with the shipment till we leave. He will have the papers for you. Ok sounds good. Thanks for your gift."

Sarah put her phone away. "Sorry about that. Mr. Carmicheal was surprised as you were Anton that the shipment was ready to go so soon."

Chuck, Casey and Samuel drove to the airport. Samuel donned an airport uniform as well as the Seals. At least the team had the help of the Seals, otherwise they would be a few men short. Samuel, Jones and Richards slipped back to bring the items closer to the loading bay, then make sure that it got on the plane. Chuck arrived then taking Casey with him. As Samuel and the Seals left to grab a forklift for the totes, Chuck opened the tote and moved a few of the real statues to another tote along with the stolen antiquities and transferred the fake ones. So, if Anton pulled anything, at least some of the items would reach London. Casey grunted his approval then tossed a GPS bug into the bottom of the crate. Placing the lids on them, they slipped out as Samuel met them at the door while the Seals stuck around preparing themselves for anything.

Chuck rolled his suitcase into the airport and walked past Carina and Sarah having coffee with Anton. Casey and Samuel made an appearance then slipped back to keep an eye on the shipment. Anton waved down Chuck as he walked towards them. Shaking hands and greeting the women he sat down.

"I appreciate you taking these statues for me?"

Anton looked at him. "My pleasure, it's the least we can do."

Just then Sarah, Carina and Chuck overheard Casey letting them know that an unidentified truck had pulled up just outside the gate. Casey looked through the binoculars as the two men from the truck, walked inside and started looking at the crates. Jones and Richard walked up to them played along. The two men showed them some papers. "We have a change of address for these crates?" The one man said.

"Let me take a look." Richards replied.

Richards then took a picture which Casey received. Casey looked at it. "Ok let them have them. See how it plays out. Once they leave I'll meet you outside"

Pretending that he had just called someone, he came back and returned the papers to the man. "Looks good. Do you need any help?"

"No, but if you can drive them over we can take it from there, we have a truck just around the corner."

Jones jumped onto the forklift and moved the crates to the truck. It was a delivery truck with no logo or writing on it. It had a canvass style tarp that came down in the back. Jones backed up as the two men said their goodbyes and headed out. Jones and Richards ran across the tarmac to where Casey was waiting for them. Casey spoke to the team.

"They are on the move."

The three looked at each other as they sipped their coffee. Hearing their boarding call, Chuck and Carina shook hands with Anton, as Sarah stood up and waited as they left. Turning around she was about to say goodbye when Anton swooped her in his arms, kissing her gently. Sarah draped her arms around him slightly returning a few of the kisses. Anton removed his hold and looked at her. "What was that for?"

"Well, you did say that when the work was done we could."

"So, are you saying that we are done doing business together?"

"Yes, so when I get back to London we can go out on a date."

"A date?"

"You and me."

Just then Chuck turned around to see Anton kiss her again, but when she turned her face so that the kiss was placed on her cheek instead. Whether she saw Chuck looking at her or not, she was glad to be almost done with him.

"Until London, it was a pleasure."

"Until London, Ms. Walker."

Sarah grabbed her carry on and rolled up to the boarding gate. Waving slightly, Anton left.

Chuck and Carina came out from the side once Anton had left. Heading down the back escalators Sarah met them. Grabbing a car that Carina had left. Chuck sped out then drove near the exit of the airport that led to the highway to Acre. Seeing Anton's car, Chuck kept his distance as he followed the man. Chuck noticed a truck sitting along the highway, when the man hailed them down they knew that it was Casey. Chuck pulled over as Samuel came out of the passenger side. The three rolled down their windows. "Glad you guys are here."

"Where is the truck?" Chuck lowered his head slightly to see Casey on the passenger side.

"Its near the Marina, Jones and Richards are watching it."

"Probably near the building I was at earlier, where Silas was loading the truck."

"Saw Anton about ten minutes a go drive past."

"It will be interesting to see what he does."

"I have a call into Interpol and they should be here soon. Beckman will make arrangements for the shipment that is going to London to be picked up."

"Sounds good Casey. I guess we wait."

The team drove further into Acre and parked near the street where the GPS stated that the truck was parked. While keeping an eye on the water front. Chuck and Sarah took to the back seat to get some sleep while Samuel slept in the truck. Carina and Casey taking the first shift.

 **4:00 AM Next Day**

The team moved towards the marina as the truck had moved an hour before. Anton was near by so Sarah stayed low. Chuck donned a ball cap and Carina wore a shawl. Walking down towards the docks they over heard Silas and another man, that Jones noticed was the man that took the crates from the airport. Discussing the arrival of a barge? Chuck talked to Samuel. "Do you see anything that looks like a barge coming this way?"

Samuel watching from the top of the marina, relayed to the team that a large barge was approaching the docks. Chuck and Carina walked around back towards the cliff, staying close as Casey and Sarah and Samuel walked down and sat with their backs to the water. Hoping that Interpol would be here soon. Casey called in and one team was coming by water, the other team got held up in traffic coming out of Jerusalem. All the team could do now was wait. Samuel looked up then coughed when he saw Anton walking over to the crates and grabbing a crow bar. Opening the crates, the team watched as he smashed the statues. Chuck knew that he had kept a few of the originals but was unsure of how many housed the stones. As the team watched, dust particles flew in the air as Anton held up what looked like a stone. Just like what Chuck had found. Smashing a few more, he wasn't so luck. Showing his frustration, he opened another crate that Silas had in the truck from earlier. Opening the crate, he pulled out what looked like a similar statue like the ones he been searching for. Chuck grabbed the binoculars and watched as Anton smashed that one too, with little regards to whether the statue were real or not. Pulling out what looked like a scroll, he also pulled out a red stone. Chuck flashed which Sarah noticed. Whispering to him. "What did you flash on?"

"He has the other stone, and a scroll that I'm not sure what kind it is?"

"I don't recall seeing those items?"

"I guess he kept some things from you."

Sarah walked over to Casey. "Chuck flashed on the stone. Its stolen as well. He also found a scroll that Chuck's not sure what it is." As the team surveyed the area, Samuel noticed that Silas was on the moved with something from the crate. Trying to get the others attention, he left. Carina noticed that he was gone. Casey saw him heading towards an open area that once housed the massive walls to the old temple. It was now an open space where he had seen it a few days before. As the waves rolled in then out you could see the original foundation. Silas stood looking out at the water then held up what looked like something that would alert someone that was out in the water. Turning he noticed Samuel then got on his phone. Knowing that he had to save himself first, he had to alert Anton. Sarah watched as Anton hearing his phone ring and listening, he had the crates boarded up and his men scowl the area. Find them. Samuel chased Silas around the pedestrian walkway as Casey, Carina followed as Chuck and Sarah went for Anton. Sarah drew her gun as Chuck prepared himself as well but he checked his pocket for the gun that Casey gave him.

Samuel caught up to Silas as Silas towered near the cliff overlooking the water. Samuel pulled a gun on him trying to convince him to hand over whatever he had in his possession other than what he used to flag down whomever was out in the water. "Who were you alerting out there?" As Samuel motioned with his head. "Nobody."

"We both know, that's not true."

"Why would I trust you, you were the guy from yesterday. You are trouble."

"Well not as much trouble as you will be if you don't tell me who you were alerting and who you are working for?"

"Me, no help. I am not important. Not working for anyone."

"Come on Silas."

Silas was shocked that the man knew his name. "Surprised that I know who you are?"

"I know plenty."

"Then why info."

"I like to here it from the horse's mouth." Just then Anton came walking out. Samuel knew that it was Anton that he had called.

"Well, Samuel. Surprised to see you here."

Samuel turned around as Anton along with two men stood aiming guns at him. "I see you and Silas have met. What has Silas told you?"

"Truthfully Silas hasn't told me anything which I'm a bit shocked, knowing that I bet he has lots to say. That your forcing him to work for you, to pay a debt off so that his family might go free and that his wife's brother could also be released and returned to the US."

Anton clapped. "Bravo, bravo. You CIA, FBI, MI6."

When Samuel flinched. Anton smiled. "MI6. Well I am surprised that they would let just one agent come after me. There must be more. I'm guessing that if you're an agent then maybe Carina and if Carina is a spy then." Anton was disappointed that Sarah had fooled him.

"I guess we had you fooled."

"Maybe you did, but I am still in charge." Anton motioned to the man on his left.

Samuel watched as the one guy raise his gun. The team turned the corner to see Samuel fall hard to the ground. Casey drew his gun shooting the shooter as Anton turned to see that he and Carina arrived. Casey pointed his gun but was over taken by more men. Casey had his gun taken away and shoved near Silas.

"We meet again Mr. Casey and Carina. So beautiful and on top of it all you're an agent. Maybe I should have asked you to be my assistant, your friend Sarah wasn't a willing partner, if you know what I mean."

Casey and Carina hoped that Sarah and Chuck were near by. Sarah and Chuck slid to a stop when they approached the turn. Taking out a few men along the way it was just Anton and three or four more men besides Casey, Carina and Silas. Chuck pointed up and saw that there was a look out ledge above them. Hoisting Sarah first, Chuck jumping up and over the ledge hoping to come around the other side. Jumping down on the other side, they crouched down along the edge of rock coming in behind Silas. Chuck aimed his gun that surprised Sarah. Not impressed, Chuck took the lead and decided to even out the odds. Casey always told him that if you wanted to minimize the threat, take out the least threating person, which in turn will distract the real threat gaining the upper hand. Chuck aimed his gun and shot Silas in the leg knocking him down as Casey grabbed the gun of the first person he saw. Carina kicked the man that had her and grabbed his gun. Both eliminating the threat. That left Anton and the other man still standing. Chuck and Sarah came walking out. Anton looked at her with loathing eyes. Chuck cared less. Casey had them turn around as they headed back towards the marina. Chuck grabbed Silas and half dragged him back with them. Anton walked behind his associate and saw that Casey had a gun in his lower back. Pushing himself into Casey, he grabbed the other gun and turned to aim it at Sarah. Yelling at her. "We could have had it all. How could you betray me?" Sarah trying to comprehend what was being said and the situation never saw Anton fire the gun. Chuck looked up and flashed on the click of the trigger and dropped Silas then rushed to get Sarah out of the way when the bullet aimed for Sarah hit Chuck and with his reaction fell over the edge.

Sarah turned and screamed "CHUCK!"

Anton's associate turned as Casey was distracted hitting him with the end of his gun. Anton grabbed Sarah and dragged her over to him. Seeing Carina near the ground, he looked down at her with Sarah held tightly in his hold and a gun in the other. "I will spare you for now."

Anton pushed Sarah to the other man whom got a few punches his way but he quickly silenced her. Tossing her over his shoulder they headed back.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for coming back. Please review, I like hearing from you all. Enjoy reading these stories. That's all they are, stories from a great show. Again, thanks for making this story as popular as it is. Mssupertigz**

CħᴧᵽṪ€ᴙ 7

Feeling the coldness of the ground, she believed this would be her final resting place. Sarah's eye fluttered as the pain she was feeling and the emptiness she felt was either from the blow to the head or the all the horrible memories that flashed in front of her. The time when Colt dropped Chuck over the edge of the building or when Sarah watched as the car Chuck was in blew up in front of her eyes or the moment when Bryce shot Chuck. Now all she could remember was Chuck falling over the edge of the cliff. Not wanting to provide captor some entertainment, she held it together till she passed out again.

The thunderous wave pushed Chuck over crashing into the edge of the rock, slicing his lower back. But the pain he felt he never realized till he tried to get up. He knew that he had taken a bullet which meant that Sarah was still alive but for how long. Falling back into the water, he managed to lean on his knees. Looking up the cliff it was way to high to climb and the Marina was even farther. Grabbing his left arm he saw where the bullet had hit his upper shoulder. Falling back into the water he floated out the best he could with his good arm. Hoping that no blood thirsty fish would try nibbling on him till he could reach the inlet. At least he could force himself through the tunnels back to the Marina.

Casey, startled got up as Carina filled him in. Casey ran to the edge not finding anything. So disappointed and angry he spoke into his watch as Jones and Richards. "Chuck is gone. Samuel is dead. Where's Walker? Do you see her and Anton?"

As Jones looked up. "Nothing Colonel."

Casey, grabbed Silas as Carina followed keeping an eye on their six.

Richards took Silas to Interpol arriving a bit too late for Casey. Casey took lead. "We are looking for CIA Agent Walker and Carmicheal. I need a boat taken out searching the coast. He fell into the water less than 20 mins ago. Walker was taken by Anton Augustus and his associate. Jones and Richards Navy Seals have apprehended most of his men. We need a lock down on this dock and the roads leading to and from this Marina. I need a team to search all these vessels for all the stolen cargo on this list." Jones passed to the Interpol teams a list of the items Chuck had written down.

The teams dispersed as Jones tended to Casey's cut. "I'm fine. Thanks. We need to find Chuck and Sarah."

Anton paced the far corner of the tunnel that he slipped into as more of his men escaped the round up outside. "It doesn't look good boss."

"Any word on Carmicheal?"

"No boss, no body."

"Good."

Sarah heard those words and screamed inside. They had just got back together. She finally wanted a life with him beyond the spy life. No more talking about it, thinking about it. If Chuck could live a normal life she could live one too. Trying to get up, she half laid against the cold rock of the tunnels wall.

"Well look who's up."

Sarah never responded. "Nothing, to say? Nothing about the other agent. Or maybe, he was the one that had your heart."

When Sarah never called him on it. Anton knew why, she didn't want to be with him. "So, he's the one that kept you warm at night. He's the one that took your heart. Pity, he couldn't swim. But he'd make a fine meal for some fish."

Sarah got up and charged Anton but, her legs only got her so far. "Sarah, Sarah. Save your strength, we will be heading back to London along with those wonderful statues that your boyfriend purchased. And you will learn to love me."

"Those treasures." Sarah standing tall and giving him her 'You wanna bet look'. "Well, they are heading to London but not before Interpol, the CIA get their hands on them first. Did you think that we would actually let you have them?"

Anton who was a gambling man, made the next move. "That's fine, I have enough of what I need anyways."

"What the stones from the Jade necklace worth 27.44 Million or the Burmese's Ruby?"

"How did you know!"

"Well, I am spy and my team are spies. You do the math."

Anton walked up to her and slapped her hard across her face. Sarah was able to remain standing. Which irked him even more. Walking out, he left her with a few of his men.

Chuck swam up to the inlet as far as he could. By now the cave was a bit darker than the sky outside. Able to get to his feet, he found his stash from days ago. Luckily for him, they didn't come back for their gear, when they planned to. Finding a flash light, he rummaged threw his bag to find a first aid kit. Stuffing his shirt with gauze, he tried to stop some of blood. Feeling weak, he had to get to Sarah. Trudging forward, Chuck headed up through the tunnel. Sliding and falling a few times, which caused more of his injuries to bleed. He reached the final turn and grabbed the railing, pulling himself up. Lying at the bottom of the step, he passed out.

Casey and Carina, watched as Interpol carried the body of MI6 agent Garrison to a truck in the marina. Jones and Richards came back after combing the coastline. "Anything?"

"No sir."

Casey looked at Carina. If Anton's not here, he must be inside. And if Chuck is not out there."

Just then Casey ran out to the boat, Carina followed with Jones and Richards. Casey headed to the one spot that he hoped Chuck would have thought of going. Driving the boat as close as he could to the shore the four jumped out and Casey grabbed a flashlight. Shining the light, they entered the cave and saw that Chuck was here but knew that he was wounded. Looking at the bandages he knew that Chuck must have just left. Heading up through the cave, the four sped up their steps trying to reach Chuck hopefully before he bled out.

Chuck came to, and got to his feet. Not sure on how much time had past, he headed down and saw Anton talking to someone. Coming to a stop. Anton turned in Chucks direction upon hearing a noise. Chuck held his breath as not to bring more attention to him already. Sarah paced the area till she was forced to sit. Knowing that Anton was running out of options. She just hoped that the rest were doing something. Casey came up the last turn and saw the bloody rail and droplets of blood. Seeing Chucks feet, he ran to him. Checking for a pulse, Chuck came to again.

"Don't speak, Chuck."

"S-A-R-A-H." The pointed down the tunnel. Carina looked past Chuck to see Anton pacing back and forth.

"Yeah, he's there."

"Sar….ah."

"Is she there too?"

Chuck nodded.

"Ok, buddy lets get you up and out of here. Take him back the other way. Chuck pushed himself out of Casey's hold. "I have to."

"Chuck, you're in no shape to."

Chuck looked up at him, then Carina. "Its Sarah."

Casey stayed close as Chuck slipped his left arm into his jeans pocket and used his right arm to hold him up as they snuck closer to Anton. Carina took a closer look and confirmed that Sarah was around the corner. They needed a plan and it had to be a good one.

Casey sent Jones and Richards to the other side which allowed them to crawl up to a jut out in the rock with direct sight line to Anton. On cue Casey raised his hand as Jones shot the men outside, as each fell the thuds got Anton's attention. Two more guys came out with Anton with guns blazing as Chuck yelled inside. "Sarah take cover."

Sarah's eyes opened. "CHUCK!"

The guns continued but when the smoke settled Anton had retreated to Sarah. Chuck walked in seeing Sarah. Taking a deep breath that hurt more and more next to seeing Anton holding a gun to Sarah's head. The look on her face was the same look she gave him years ago when the real Rafe had a gun to her head.

"Impressive Carmicheal. I really thought that you were going to be fish food."

"Sorry to burst your bubble."

Sarah saw his injuries and tried to mouth ' _Are you ok'._ Chuck stood his ground. Anton drove the gun harder into her head. Chuck moved closer.

"I wouldn't if I were you. One more move and she…."

"Okay."

Just then Casey came in causing Chuck to lose focus. Casey, Carina, Chuck, Anton and Sarah formed a rough circle with all eyes on Anton and what he'd do next. There was no point in discussing options but Chuck needed to distract him. "Anton what do you want?"

"What do you think? You have my statues and…."

"Maybe we can work something out."

"Highly doubt it."

After tossing insults, threats and possible solutions, Anton pressed again the gun into Sarah's temple. Chuck looked at her, then looked back at Casey and Carina, whispering. "Be ready."

Casey and Carina got their guns ready. "Sarah."

"Chuck."

"Remember, the time when you told Shaw your real name."

"I'm so sorry, that it, wasn't you?"

"I know, remember what happened after that."

"What you two made up."

Chuck looked at Anton then fixed his eyes on Sarah. "Sarah remember what happened after that."

Sarah closed her eyes to remember that she got away and instantly looked at Chuck.

"Uh Huh."

"Casey do you remember what happen?"

"Most definitely. Well its my turn."

"I must admit I like the reminiscing but Sarah and I have a flight to get."

"Well, we wouldn't want you to miss your flight. I hope that you have a nice…." Now Casey. Casey fired one shot.

Sarah felt the gun pull back away from her head. Seeing Anton fall to the ground. Sarah ran to Chuck as Chuck held her close. Carina came in beside them as Casey turned to look at Chuck. "Nice call Chuck."

The team headed out towards the tunnels when Chuck saw out of the corner of his eye. Turning back, he grabbed Casey's spare gun as Chuck fired another shot at Anton as he fell backwards to the ground. Chuck looked at Anton. "I hope you had a nice landing."

Chuck was air lifted to the British base at Cyprus, where he had surgery for the gun shot wound and stitches for the cut along his back. Casey got stitches while the girls got cleaned up. The team headed to London after a few days, well after Chuck had had enough of the hospital food. Beckman had arrived a few days before to accept the cargo of stolen antiquities that the team recovered. Beckman also got a suitcase full of the missing stones for the necklace along with the Burmese Ruby. The East Indian Government were ecstatic to hear that their items had been recovered and were going to send a representative from their Embassy to reclaim their treasures. Beckman didn't want to accept the reward but felt that some of it could go to someone who risked their life in finding it. Beckman sent a small but worthy thankyou to Chuck's bank account. The rest went to the Museum of Antiquities for their efforts to educate the world on the importance's of History.

Chuck walked out of the MI6 office after giving his report. With arm in a sling, he met the rest for drinks at a local watering hole. Toasting to Samuel the team sat back and embraced the mission and that it was finally over. Casey took his last sip and bid adieu to his team. Chuck got up and shook his hand. "Thanks Casey."

"Thank you. You know if I have never told you this. I consider you a friend a great spy. You did good Chuck." Pulling Chuck in for a hug. "Uh Casey, you hugging me. You don't do hugs."

"For friends, I do."

Chuck smiled.

"I'll be in touch. Will visit soon."

Casey hugged Carina. Sarah got up and walked Casey out. Standing outside the bar. "Thanks Casey. For getting him."

"It wouldn't have been a mission without him."

"I know. So now what? Another mission?"

"No, going to head back to LA for a bit. Feeling a bit pasty."

Sarah laughed. "I heard that one before."

"You take care Walker." Casey walked a bit then turned around. "He's worth it you know. You said so yourself in Paris."

Sarah waved as Casey got into a taxi and drove off.

Carina, Sarah and Chuck headed back to their flat. Chuck was feeling the effects of the day. Sarah brought him a few pills and a glass of water. Carina made herself scarce. Sitting on the couch. Chuck leaned slightly to his right as he grabbed a pillow to put under his left arm as he slipped the sling off. Looking at Sarah he straightened out his right arms to grab Sarah left hand. Chuck then pulled Sarah to him. Sarah had been waiting for this moment for days. Taking Chuck's face in her hands she kissed him. Chuck returned her kisses but had a bit of difficulty keeping the mood sexy when each movement was not the right sound effect.

"Sorry, in a lot of pain."

Sarah smiled then got up and pulled Chuck with her. "Sarah, I would love to make love to you but…."

Sarah turned and silenced Chuck lips with her finger. Leading him to the bathroom. "Let me."

Sarah ran the shower and helped Chuck off with his shirt, and the rest of his clothes. Opening the door, he walked in then turned to see Sarah following. The hot water stung his incision at first but when Sarah grabbed the soap and massage the area, the pain subsided. Chuck let the water run over his body onto Sarah's. Using his good hand, he held her face and kissed her hard. Sarah washed his back and kissed his lower back, sending shivers up his spine. Sarah looked up at Chuck. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Chuck dried off as Sarah got her bed ready. She hadn't really slept in it so this was going to a new adventure. Propping pillows up on Chuck's side this was going to be the first time they 'slept' together since getting back together. Sarah had butterflies as Chuck settled under the covers. Sarah brought the sling back as Chuck voiced his opinion about wearing it. Straddling Chuck's legs, she kissed him a few times, smiled then slid in next to him.

"You know this is the first time we have slept together since getting back together."

"Your right. Better use protection."

Laughing, Sarah turned the light off as the city lights shone inside the room. Sarah laid on Chucks chest and his heart beat lulled her to sleep.

 **The Next day noon**

Sarah hadn't slept like that in years. Well not since she got back from Paris. Walking into the kitchen Carina and Chuck were having a bite to eat as Carina slipped out to get some groceries. Sarah hugged Carina and kissed Chuck. The rest of the day was just hanging around till Sarah's phone rang then Carina's. The two both knew what that meant, another mission. They answered and got up to head out. Sarah stopped then looked at Chuck who now was staring out of the window.

"Is this ever going to be over?"

"What do you mean Chuck?"

"This, a phone call here, phone call there. Flights and missions to unknown cities. Dangerous people, life threatening decisions."

"It's the job Chuck. You know that."

"I know, and I know that if I want you, I have to take the job as well. But I can't."

"Sarah, we got to go." Carina waiting

Sarah looked at Chuck. "I was done, years ago. But I loved you so much that I let you go and I fine with that. These last few weeks, everything I mean everything was perfect. We were perfect but I see that your still not ready."

"Chuck…"

"You can't even look at me without looking at your watch."

"We can talk when I get back, okay."

"I won't be here. But if you happen to change your mind or are driving through Gavelston stop by and maybe we can continue what we started."

Chuck kissed her lips then headed back to Sarah room. Chuck closed his eyes as he heard the door shut. Walking back into the living area, the room was empty.

 **Gavelston 16 hours later**

Chuck wasn't sure who was happier, Jenny or him. Garcia brought Jenny back when he got the call that Chuck was coming home. Garcia walked up to the steps then headed up the stairs as Chuck stood welcoming his pup. She was so happy. Chuck had slipped the sling off not to cause some questioning that he wasn't ready to answer. "Thanks for taking care of Jenny."

"My pleasure, you were able to help your friend?"

Chuck smiled. "Yeah it worked out."

"Good. There's suppose to be rain in the forecast so I guess your walks will have to wait."

"Great, was looking forward to our walks." Chuck picked up Jenny and took her paw and waved to Garcia. "Thanks again."

 **Washington**

Sarah had left Carina half way through their next missions debriefing and flew back to Washington. Carina took the role of the lead agent and got herself a new team. Sarah couldn't live with herself anymore. Chuck was right. She needed him and he needed her. No more spying. Walking up to Beckman's office she knocked on the door. Entering, Beckman motioned for her to sit down. Taking her seat, Sarah asked for permission to speak freely. Beckman sat back.

"Go ahead."

"I have enjoyed my role and job as an agent for over ten years, but I never saw myself ever being in this situation. When I was given the assignment to head to Los Angeles to retrieve some files, I didn't know that the person in the center of the whole thing, would become the center of my whole universe. I tried to fight my feelings for Chuck but I wasn't as strong as I thought I was. Then when I heard a few weeks ago what he did for me, and why he felt that he had to give up his job in order to allow me to do mine. I was angry at first, in that why did he think that he had the right to make that choice for me. Maybe I wanted to quit maybe I wanted both. But after having a second chance or how many times it has been that we have tried to be together I realize that he right the whole time. It was me that had to make the choice and that he shouldn't have asked you for that favour. I would have been ok with what the CIA had decided. "

"So, what are you asking Agent Walker?"

Beckman walked the small legal-size box down the hall to their safe deposit boxes. Showing her ID, the doors opened. Beckman placed the box on the table and took one last look. There inside the box was the badge of two of the best Agents that she had the pleasure working with. Along with Chuck's gun and his credentials, she straightened Sarah's as she stopped and looked at her resignation letter. All signed and dated. Opening Chuck's letter his was dated almost exactly to the date two and half years ago. Putting his resignation letter back she put the lid back on the box sliding it into a drawer 12th from the bottom. Putting the skeleton key back into her pocket. Only to file papers stating that Agent Sarah Walker and Agent Charles Carmicheal were on a 'official' op mission code name Team B.

 **The Next Day**

Almost giving up hope and the weather not helping the situation Jenny started to bark. "Jenny quiet."

Chuck kept busy, in the kitchen wanting some quiet. Till Jenny started to bark again. Chuck walked out just enough to see Jenny staring out the window. Chuck figured that it was the dog next door, who liked to torment Jenny or some car passing by. Chuck walked back in, the barking continued. Chuck walked to the window to investigate shocked to see who it was standing in the rain. As the cab rolled away. Chuck headed down the stairs, not sure if he should run or take his time. Surprised to see her he is relieved at the same time. Sarah's head hung slightly low as not to make eye contact with him but knew she was safe. Chuck leaned down, saying nothing grabbing her bag. Walking back up the stairs he paused only to feel Sarah's hand touch his on the rail.

Sarah walked in to the quaint surroundings. Putting her bag near the couch, he goes and gets a towel for her to dry off. Jenny sees this stranger but doesn't bark. Walking towards her, Sarah extended her hand. Jenny sniffed. Sarah bent down to pet her. "You must be Jenny. Nice to meet you."

Chuck smiled slightly. "Make yourself at home. Would you like some tea?"

Sarah turned. "Sure, that will be nice." Chuck stayed busy but watched her move around his house. Chuck offered a warm shower and a bite to eat when she was done. Chuck brought her bag in but, most of her items were a bit drenched so he offered a pair of his sweats and a warm sweat shirt. Chuck took her items and laid them out to dry in the laundry room. Coming out they sat at the table and ate what Chuck had mustered up. Chuck cleaned up as he sent the girls to the living room. Not sure what to say or do. Sarah walked around with her new friend in tow. Walking up to his record collection she found a familiar record but doesn't put it on. Chuck walked back seeing her holding the record, he purposely chooses to keep his distance. He has been down this road before so why would this one be any different. Sarah turned wanting to talk to him, but refrained.

"Its getting late, and I bet that your tired from travelling, so I made up the bed in the spare room. Its actually ah, quite comfortable. And I see that you have made a new friend."

"Yeah, she so sweet. I can see why you fell in love with her."

"Yeah but she can be a royal terror once in awhile. But she makes it up for it with her personality."

Jenny barked.

"Now you want to talk. You like Sarah."

Jenny barked, then spun in circles. Chuck and Sarah both laughed. Chuck led Sarah down to her room, then headed back to lock up and shut the lights off. Walking back, he sees Sarah crawling into bed, with Jenny beside her. Poking his head in. "Jenny come on."

"No, its fine Chuck, she can stay."

"You sure."

"Yeah, us girls need to stick together."

"Ok, well good night."

"Goodnight."

Chuck left the door. "Chuck."

"Yeah." Poking his head back inside.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome."

Chuck showered and changed and crawled into his bed. Sighing deeply, he stared into the darkness till he fell asleep. Chuck woke up to see Sarah standing in front of him, holding what looked like a record. The lights from outside, shone just enough to see her silhouette. Chuck sat up as Sarah sat down beside him. Chuck took the record and laid it on his night stand. "For the record."

"Which one?"

Chuck moved closer to Sarah, feeling her breath on his face. "You were right."

Chuck pulled Sarah on top of him as he held her face in his hands. "Its done, its you and me."

A tear rolled down her face as he kissed her. Sarah snuggled inside his neck as Chuck grabbed her night shirt over her head. Kissing her chest, shoulders, neck then lips, Sarah grabbed Chucks shirt tossing it to the floor. Chuck rolled her onto her back as he placed kisses everywhere. Sarah slid her hands across his lower back then slid them down his back side. Chuck leaned back and pulled her bottoms off as she settled inside his sheets. Chuck pulled the sheet over his hips as they became one. Holding her close, they made love as the rain continued to fall. Only to start up again.

 **Next Morning**

Chuck woke up on his stomach to find that Sarah was no where to be found. Getting dressed, he walked out seeing that the front door was open and that there was a fresh pot of coffee on the stove. Grabbing a cup, he walked outside to a beautiful morning full of sunshine and the sight of the most beautiful woman in the world. Jenny barked then ran upstairs with Sarah behind her. Chuck petted Jenny as Sarah came up and grabbed his coffee taking a sip, then kissing Chuck.

"Good morning sleepy head."

"Good morning. You slept ok."

"I always sleep better with you around."

Chuck smiled. Returning with a cup for Sarah. Heading down the deck to the water front side, Chuck sat down. Sarah continued sipping her coffee. "I can see why you love it here."

"Yeah, to me its heaven or at least the closest thing that I can think of."

"We will have to show you around. You have to meet Garcia."

"Who's Garcia?"

"He owns a restaurant near the harbour, that we visit regularly."

"And your office?"

"Yeah I will take you there too."

"So, what do your days consist off?"

'Well, today there is nothing the same, so I guess we make it up as we go?"

Sarah smiled. "You hungry?"

Chuck got up and walked in as Sarah stopped to give him a kiss. Their lips remained close longer than usual. Chuck kissed her again then went to the kitchen. Preparing something to eat, he made her an omelet and bacon and toast that triggered another memory that, if they weren't on a mission would have turned out a whole lot different. Sarah surprised by Chucks strength as he placed her on his counter. Sarah reached for his shirt tossing it somewhere as he kissed her neck and grabbed her shirt. Removing her bra, he carried her to the living room floor and placed her down. Covering her with his body, things picked up quickly. Chuck and Sarah did things that they hadn't done in awhile and some new things that opened up a whole new world of sensations. Chuck rolled over exhausted but Sarah rolled her body on top and not sure where she got her energy, he left her do her thing.

Grabbing a blanket, she covered them up and ran her fingers along the bullet wound. Laying listening to his heart beat, they talked about what she said to Beckman. They talked for hours till, they moved to the bedroom. As Chuck said in between breaths they had a lot of making up to do.

 **The Next Day**

Chuck, Sarah and Jenny did the tour and the more Chuck showed her the more she was impressed, on how well he had been doing all these years. Jenny took the lead as they ended up at Garcia's. Sitting at his table, Garcia heard Chuck's voice, he knew that he was going to order the Chuck's special but when he heard that he was ordering something else he had to come out and investigate. Cause he remembered that Chuck would only order something different if there was a good reason to. When he saw the reason why, he smiled and was introduced to Sarah. Sarah couldn't believe how much he looked like Morgan.

Garcia brought their orders out and a treat for Jenny. Enjoying their time together, a familiar song came over the speaker. Chuck grabbed Sarah's hand and kissed it.

"I still love this song Chuck. I guess we can actually can live happily after all."

"Your so right." Chuck leaned in as the song continued to play.


End file.
